The truth is the greatest secret
by Bat-dove
Summary: Rex works as an agent for New Providence. Zak is alone because of Providence. What happens when they meet and find out something that will answer the ever growing question, will we find a cure? Adopted by xxxDrew Saturdayxxx
1. Chapter 1

In life, you follow what you believe. You learn to know what you believe. You fight for what you believe. But when everything you believed has changed, that's when things run wild. A Secret too well kept, and the two keys to unlocking it. But with no memories, they must walk blindly.

-.-

New Providence. Because curing Evos by any other name seemed wrong. Granted, it wasn't the _original_ Providence so to speak, but it did have four of the most well-known workers of Providence. Rex looked out on the roof of New Providence. The sun was rising to a new day. Another day to try and change the world. Maybe even the day his brother would see what he was doing was wrong. One could only hope.

-.-

"What are you doing!" strained the voice of a child. Caesar looked back. He was doing his job. Collecting Evos so they wouldn't hurt anyone. Here there were three. And a kid was chasing them as best as he could.

"Let them go!" he yelled. He was probably fourteen or fifteen. Darker than light skin, and had a white forelock. A rare genetic variation in people that could be linked to albinism.

"Continue moving forward. We need to get these Evos back to Providence."

"Let my siblings go!" he cried tripping. He fell onto the ground ripping the shoulder of his shirt.

"Fisk! Komodo! Zon!"

Caesar looked back at the Evos. One that looked like a dinosaur, another which looked like a komodo dragon, and the last one was truly fascinating. It was tall, long, lanky, and furry. It seemed to have developed its own language. It was very much like a gorilla with its hands and feet. But its face was very cat-like and it had bright orange eyes. They were not like Evos he had seen. They were not terribly aggressive. But they did not like their cages. They also seemed to do fairly well with people. But the gorilla creature seemed very protective of the other two.

"No."

Caesar looked at it closer.

"What did you say?"

"No. Esabawa nyah haba," it rambled. It understood him. But Caesar didn't understand it.

"Fascinating."

-.-

Zak got up from the ground and began following the tracks left by the machines that took his family. What was left of it anyway. Something happened after he was no longer Kur. Something had been apparently been going on for years. What, he didn't know. But after his time as Kur and the fear of Argost being gone, his parents were called for something important. He hadn't seen them since. And Doyle went missing about a month later. After a man who called himself Dos came to their home. He had tried to go with Doyle but he was forced to stay home after it was accounted as "too dangerous". But Doyle didn't stay in contact either. And since he didn't exactly get along with the other scientists, Zak was alone other than the occasional call from Francis who, as a grey man and Zak the son of two scientists, would check up on him (and one time came over for basketball). Now he was without his brothers and sister. He ran until his legs gave out. The sun was setting. He was at the edge of their families island to realize that the tracks either went into the sea, or up into the air.

He fell to his knees and began to cry. He was never one to cry. Never. The last time he did was at Van Rook's funeral. Another person who had left him. But it was so his mom wouldn't leave yet. Zak was willing to accept that.

"Do you hate me?" he whispered to the forest, "Am I some sort of sick joke? Why is all this happening?"

His one thought was that all-in-all, the universe hated him. He would've stayed there longer. If he hadn't heard footsteps. A chill went down his spine. The claw was back at the house. If this was anything like the time Piecemeal got onto the island he'd be in trouble. He stood up quickly. He looked around. He didn't see anyone. That's what made it dangerous. He stealthily began walking. He would've done it at a run but he was tired after chasing his missing siblings. And he was lucky he could walk stealthily.

He didn't get far when he tripped on a root. Falling forward he instinctively reached out in front of his body. He grabbed something and stopped falling. Cloth. '_Oh no.'_

Zak looked up to see the back of a man. Who… was wearing a green suit? Zak let go and jumped back. He wasn't alone either.

"Hey, calm down kid," said another person. He was obviously younger. He had tan skin, black hair, brown eyes and goggles on his head. He wore a black and white shirt with an orange jacket.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Zak yelled. Well why would he? The universe was being kind of a bitch to him. The man and the green suit turned to face Zak. Well sort of. He was wearing sunglasses so it was kind of hard to really tell.

"Calm down," he ordered. Zak would've been intimidated if not for the fact that he had been raised by _his_ family. They weren't the type to run and hide. Or even obey orders. His parents had lost track of how many times that they disobeyed an order. Or when Doyle did. But Doyle was worse.

"You aren't my dad."

The green man cocked an eyebrow.

"No I'm not."

"Then don't tell me what to do."

The teen in the orange jacket smiled.

"Look, we're just trying to help."

"Like the last person who was here? Look I have no one left for anyone to take. My mom, dad, uncle, brothers and sister have all been taken. If you're here to help like the last person did than no thank you."

"Last person?"

"He took my brothers and sister. And he looks too much like you for coincidence."

**My Generator Rex/Secret Saturdays crossover. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zak glared at the two males looking at him. Were they here to take his parents research? That was pretty much all that was left behind. That and the plants with the sun crystals. That could be why they are here.

"Look. Take what you want and leave. Nothing's worth keeping here anymore," he grumbled.

"Where are your parents?" asked the Latino.

"Come on Rex. We need to find those three Evos," said the man in the green suit. Zak's eyes widened.

"They aren't Evos! They are my brothers and sister! And they're cryptids! What kind of crazy person comes here asking for an Evo? What's an Evo? And why are you calling my siblings that? Who are you?" he seethed. That word sounded familiar. He recalled his mom and dad saying that before they disappeared. Were they involved with the Secret Scientists?

"Cryptid?" asked the Latino. Zak shut his mouth. His family was here to make sure _no one_ found out about what they did and the creatures they protected people from or in some cases protected them from people. He looked at the man in the suit.

"Rex. Now," he ordered. The Latino (Rex he assumed) shrugged his shoulders. Before Zak knew what was going on, he was over the teen's shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" Zak squirmed. This was not his day.

-.-

Caesar looked over his notes. If he was right (and he was seldom wrong), then he was going to cure the Evos in front of him, for the most part. He couldn't fully cure them. But he could turn them back to their _human_ forms. He assumed they had to be human at one point. How else would they be so smart as to communicate easily with one another with their _languages_?

"First the lizard," he said to himself. It was by far the most violent of the three. And it kept disappearing. A unique feat even for an Evo. He moved its cage toward his machine. It growled at his and fought from inside but was secured inside the machine.

"Esawa?" said the furry one. Caesar smiled as he turned the machine on. A growl could be heard inside. More animal than human. His smile was replaced with a frown. He thought he was making it worse. But it was too late to turn it off. Once the machine was done, he opened the door slowly. A smile reappeared on his face. Lying in front of him was someone his age. Human. Pale white skin and light green hair. His eyes closed and a forked tongue slipping from his mouth with every breath he took.

"It works!" he proclaimed proudly pulling the Evo out. As he did, the other two began to freak out in their cages. The dinosaur looking one was worse. He battered and was close to breaking his cage.

"Your next," he said putting the dino's cage in the machine. The same cry came when he turned it on. But when he went to open it, a girl lay inside. Around the same age as the pervious, _she_ had long and wild black hair. And on top of her eyes, they were a dark shade of green.

"Waza?" asked the last Evo. Caesar moved the girl next to the other slightly cured person.

"You're next."

To say the last one was difficult to get in would be saying that Rex was a calm sensible person who always listened. It was nearly impossible. It seemed to know how to maneuver so Caesar couldn't get it in. After a ten minute struggle and some luck, he was able to get the Evo in.

He went back to his computer and turned the machine on. A high pitched wail came out of it. When it was over and Caesar opened the machine he was surprised. It was sitting. _He_ was sitting, and had a bleary glare at Caesar. From what he could tell he was smaller now. Less hairy too. But his skin was only slightly lighter than the hair he had which matched his fur. The greenish brown color was still there. A forest color. His eyes were also the same iridescent orange. Bright and concerned.

Caesar couldn't help but stare at he stood up.

"What… did you do?" he asked. The voice was a little lower than when he had been a full Evo.

"I helped cure you."

"Cure me?"

"Well not fully. Don't worry. You'll be normal in no time."

He tilted his head to the side.

"I was normal before. As were my brother and sister and…," his eyes grew wide and frantic, "Where is he?"

"Who?" asked Caesar who was calling Black Knight down to see his progress on curing.

"My little brother," he growled, "What did you do with him?"

"The boy with the white forelock?" Caesar asked.

"Yes," his voice getting softer.

"He's on the island we found you."

"He's WHAT!" he roared. He went into a fit of rage, "You left my little brother on that island _alone_?"

"He is not alone. I am sure your parents are…"

"They're missing you idiot. You left a fourteen year old boy on an island to fend for himself? And I thought Argost was _inhumane_."

-.-

Zak was lazily hanging off of Rex's shoulder. Fighting this guy was like fighting Doyle for the last piece of bacon. You just don't.

"This place is huge," commented Rex. Zak sighed. Of course he had to make a comment how Zak was now living in a large house alone.

"Look kid. We are just here for the Evos," said the man in green (who he had heard Rex call Six), "Tell us where they are."

"My siblings were kidnapped by some Latino with weird hair. Get that through your head."

"Six. I think he's telling the truth."

"We still have to check this place thoroughly."

"Six. Six… do you happen to know someone who calls himself Dos?"

"Yes. Why?" he asked, hands gripping something at his waist. Collapsible Katanas?

"My uncle was recruited by some guy called Dos."

**Tell me what you think. I got one review last time. Cross overs are hard. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cool metal touched Zak's throat.

"Whoa Six!" yelled Rex.

"How do you know Dos?"

"Who is Dos?" countered Zak. Why give answers if he was in the dark. They wanted answers, they'd explain. No if, ands or buts about it.

"I believe I have more say than you do."

"Six."

"I believe you have questions I can answer."

Six lowered his Katanas, "Who taught you kid?'

"Business? Fighting? Schooling? Which one are you talking about?" Zak asked looking into the glasses. All he really saw was his reflection.

"You can fight?" asked the Latino. Zak smiled.

"Yeah. Been fighting since my family met Van Rook."

"Van Rook. You know eighteen?" Six asked. Zak gave a quizzical look.

"Uh, if you and I are talking about the same money grubbing greedy and now deceased bounty hunter then yes."

Six cocked an eyebrow but didn't ask. Zak looked between them again.

"Wait. If you two are here for my siblings, and they are gone, why are you still here?" asked Zak.

"We need to confirm it with your parents," explained Rex. Zak slid his eyes over toward a door. Then looked back at the Rex.

"Okay. They're somewhere in Malaysia right now so if you leave now you should be able to…"

"Wait. We need to see whoever is watching you."

"Well that would be… Let's see, Beeman's got Monday and Thursday, Cheechoo has me Friday and Wednesday, Miranda has me Sunday and Tuesday, and… today's Saturday so you'll have to call Mizuki," said Zak making this up as he went. Not that this was a total lie per say, but they were the order of scientists his parents told him to call in case of emergency. And two people breaking into his home after his older siblings were kidnapped by a very similar group of people. And if they called the scientists then he knew _someone_ would show up. Maybe. As long as they didn't actually call Beeman. He could truly care less about Zak after the Kur incident was done. The only thing that could be worse, and oh did he cringe at the thought, is if these two were specially trained Grey-men who were here on Francis's orders. Despite being so young, he was smart and manipulative.

"And how would we contact these people?" asked Six who was losing his patience. Zak shrugged his shoulders.

"You could use the phone," Zak answered. Rex held a knowing smirk.

"Where's the phone? We'll call… Who'd you say it was again?" he asked.

"Mizuki."

"Cool," he said making his way over to a phone. Zak knew he could run. He knew he could probably out run them. But given the circumstances, he wanted to see what would happen if the scientists realized that the Saturday Island had been invaded by a bunch of kidnappers, a Latino and a man in a green suit. Seriously who wore those things? His uncle wore a suit once when he was looking for Argost but that was a onetime deal.

"The number is 939*******," Zak said.

"You know something," said Six. Zak frowned, "Don't call Rex. He knows something."

Rex looked at him. Zak shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you guys are strange. I know my family is missing and I know I don't want you here. So I know a lot of things."

"Like Cryptids?" asked Rex. Reluctantly Zak nodded his head.

-.-

Securing the Evos to take to Black knight proved to be difficult. But with the collars on, they would obey him absolutely. Walking with heavy footsteps walking through the hall way. He was lucky they understood the concept of clothes. Most Evos would have clothes when they changed back. It was awkward to say the least. But they were dressed in his clothes. So the girl looked kind of funny being that she was smaller than him. So did the boys. The one that was once a lizard, was a lot thinner than he was. It was almost like he was a girl on top. But he was definitely a guy. He had the most wicked glare and scowl. His clothes were slightly baggy. It didn't help that he walked with a hunch. Obviously he hadn't walked like a person in a few years.

And lastly was the fuzzy one. He really didn't change too much. He was slightly thinner than himself so the clothes hung loosely. But he was also taller so it looked pretty funny. But he was also the one who spoke for the others.

"How much longer will we be walking?" he asked. He was polite to say the least. But he didn't lose his glare either. He seemed to be a larger spirit than originally thought. He seemed to want to break free. But also seemed protective, not letting anyone get between him and the others who he had cured slightly.

"Not much longer."

"You are sure we are going to the right place Doctor Salazar?" he asked. The other two looked at each other. Caesar looked away.

"Call me Caesar. Doctor Salazar was my father."

"Caesar. I can't remember, why are we here?" he asked.

"I'll answer you if you give me your names," he explained.

"Very well. I am Fiskerton, the phantom of England," he said plainly, "This is Zon of the Amazon," he said pointing at the girl.

"And I'm Komodo," growled the one who used to be a lizard. His voice was as gritty as sand paper. He sent the most wicked of glares at him, "Where are we?"

"Providence."

He sent a more sinister glare, "Tell me where we are. I want to go home. He can't be alone. We need to go home."

"Look, let me take you to Black knight. She needs to see you."

"You _want_ her to see _us_. There is no need. We have a need. You don't. And you… are… not… Zak."

"Zak? Where… Where is he?" asked Fiskerton grabbing his head.

"I haven't seen him in a while. Zak," cried out Zon. Her voice was sweet but slightly gravely. Probably because she had been a dinosaur like creature for a while.

"Look, we'll find Zak once I show you to Black knight."

Calmed looks came to Zon and Fiskerton. But the hardened glare remained on Komodo's face. A deep glare escaped from his throat.

"Be sure of that."

**Oh no Komodo's mad. Please review. It maybe all that's keeping Caesar alive.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zak sighed as he saw his home growing smaller. Well it was just getting further. Once Six figured out he was calling for back up, he scooped him up and told Rex they were leaving. Something felt wrong. Evos, kidnapping, family missing, wasn't life supposed to be easier once Argost and his Kur powers were gone? Apparently not. Once his home was out of sight, all he saw was the blue sea and his reflection. But it never looked like his reflection after the accident. After Monday had died, it wasn't uncommon for him to see Monday staring back at him with a wicked gaze. He soon looked down at his fingers, which he was rapping on the frame of the seat he was in.

"So, where are we going?" Zak asked. Rex looked at him and smiled.

"New Providence," he said happily, "You'll like it there."

"What makes you say that?" asked Zak. He didn't really think he'd like to stay at a place that had a person that made his brain scream 'BEEMAN!' every time he saw him.

"Well, I'm there. Holiday is awesome. And Bobo is great if you like monkeys," he explained. Zak gave him a look. Well, at least this person couldn't say Zak was weird, "And you seem to be a fun kid."

"I'm thirteen," squeaked Zak. Rex laughed.

"Did you swallow a squeaky toy before we showed up?" he asked.

"Oh sure," he said sarcastically, "I ate a squeaky toy while my brothers and sister were being kidnapped by some psycho Latino."

"The Latino," began Six finally talking on this trip, "Do you know who he is?"

Zak thought for a moment. Were they enemy's with the people who kidnapped his sibling? Or were they allies? Oh to tell or not to tell. He wanted to see if they were his enemy's before answering the question.

"I saw him. I heard him. He saw me. I don't know him," explained Zak. But he did hear his name in the commotion. Caesar. Doctor Salazar. Enemy of Zak Saturday.

"What's the likelihood that was Caesar?" Rex asked Six. Zak's eyes widened. They knew him, and that only meant trouble.

"Considering your brother… I would say that was him," Six growled. So they didn't like him.

"So what was my brother doing at your place?" asked Rex.

"If you can figure out that the Latino was your brother, then shouldn't you be able to piece the facts together of why he was there Sherlock?"

"He has your missing siblings?" asked Six. Zak closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't need to answer. Rex put his hand on Zak's shoulder.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. Caesar… He's a bit confused," Rex said looking at him with a soft gaze.

"So is my uncle when you wake him with a super soaker. But different people react differently. Your brother kidnaps people's family members and my uncle tries to attack people and harm them with his weapons of choice while using his jet pack as a bomb.

-.-

"I didn't ask for this position. Give it to someone else," growled Doyle. He needed to get home. The emergency signal from the house had gone off. Zak didn't even use that for pranks. It was suicide. But it had gone off, late.

"That's not so easy _love_," said the girl in the room.

"Look Five, Dos, Trey, IV, I actually have somewhere I have to be," said Doyle impatiently.

"Your home?" asked Dos nonchalantly.

"Yes. I've been gone too long. And I might not have known Zak and his siblings a few years ago, but they are still my sister's kids."

"There's no reason to worry," said IV.

"Why's that?" asked Doyle.

" 'Cause Six is taken care of deh lil' tyke," said Trey with a thick country accent.

"Six? Look I know you all have an obsession with numbers and were friends with Van Rook but why on earth is miniman, gorilla cat, Jurassic, and lizard with some guy I haven't met?"

"There was more than one?" asked Dos.

"Yes. Wait. What's going on?" Doyle growled.

"Well. It would seem as though only one is there Sept," he said. Doyle glared.

"I'm not your _seven_ so don't call me that," growled Doyle. He grabbed his jet pack and headed for the door.

"You aren't our seven. You are the seventh most dangerous person on the planet. Ergo, Sept. You should be proud. Your mentor was eighteen. And Ms. Abbey is only twenty-second."

"Look man," he said suddenly pressing Dos up against a wall, "I'm not a mercenary anymore. I work with Scientists."

"And you fight creatures the world does not know about. I believe the term is cryptid?"

Doyle glared, "Yeah. My family protects the world from the things that go bump in the night."

"Then that proves you're dangerous. The title is not something you can easily get rid of. You cannot forget your training. You cannot forget what you've been taught. And you are still young. Though with how your nephew is coming up, I can see him taking your place in a matter of a few years," he said. A great deal of pressure was put on his chest. Doyle might have been only seven, but he was younger and had more muscle than Dos.

"You leave my family out of this," he growled, "Zak is not getting involved. No one in my family is. Got it Comb over?"

"I understand Sept," he said. Doyle put him down, "But in order to leave them out of it, you'll need to help us."

"The second, third, fourth, and fifth most dangerous people on the planet need help?" Doyle snickered.

"That is, if you want to make sure that your family doesn't get involved. You don't help we go to the _scientists_ you work with."

Doyle stared at them. If the scientists got involved, there would be no way to keep Zak out of it. Or Drew. He knew that Zak's siblings could fend for themselves. But after what happened to Van Rook and Zak, he didn't want either of them involved.

"I'm listening."

-.-

"What… who are they Caesar?" asked Black knight staring at the three _people_ standing behind her most trusted scientist.

"They are Evos. Mostly cured," he smiled. Zon stared up at Black knight with a smile. But it was more out of fear. There was something amiss with her.

"Where are they from?" she asked. Fisk looked over at Caesar. He felt like he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. Like… like… Weird World.

"The island you sent us to, I was surprised. The island was supposed to be vacant of all people but there was a human child there," said Caesar. Komodo sent a death glare.

"And you would know that wouldn't you Abbey?" he growled at Black knight. A small smile graced her face.

"I believe we need to renew the collars Doctor Caesar. These… _Evos_ are not your average kind. Especially since you have taken a hand and begun to… cure them," she finally said. Komodo lifted his upper lip to show a sharp fang.

Caesar smiled and began to _escort_ them out of the room. Once gone Black knight looked back at one of her grunts.

"Find that kid, he's more important than the cryptids that Caesar has added human DNA to. Report immediately if you see anything suspicious. He's worth more than you can imagine."

"Yes Ms. Grey," said the grunt leaving. She looked back at the door. The Saturday's were back? She hadn't seen hide nor hair of them since she worked for Argost. And yet, here they were. The three cryptid children of Doc and Drew. No doubt they would do anything to get them back. But they would not even question if she got Zak. Not to mention, he was wanted on the black cryptid market. People wanted to kill him, cryptids wanted him to save them, others though… they wanted to restore what he had lost. In essence, he was worth more than anyone could imagine.

**Dun Dun DUH! Please review. You now know more then you did before. Hooray!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight, you are looking for creatures called Evos which are nothing more than everyday living creatures affected by little machines that can change appearance. And these make people and or animals aggressive. You thought that my siblings were Evos?" asked Zak. Arriving at the Dam base called New Providence; he was brought to a meeting room with the main people. There was Six and Rex who brought him here, but there was also a woman who was a few years younger than his mom, a man who looked like a robotic grandpa. Or a marshmallow. And then there was the monkey. He felt a little normal when everyone could understand what the monkey was saying. But then he found out the monkey carried guns and used terms Zak didn't understand.

"Look kid. We know they are Evos," said the marshmallow man.

"White, he said they were taken by Providence," said Six. Zak sighed leaning on the table.

"When?" growled White. Zak looked over at him.

"Cool it. They were taken right before they showed up," he said pointing at Six and Rex, "Look, if it's all the same to you, I should be heading home."

"Is there anyone there to take care of you?" asked the woman. Zak looked at her. She looked a lot like Abbey before she went all criminal on him and his uncle. Zak tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I take it you're a loner kid?" asked the monkey in a gruff voice.

"Depends on your definition of loner," Zak replied.

"He doesn't have anyone to go back to," said Six.

"We could send him to Abuela's," said Rex getting him a bunch of stares, "What?"

"Rex why would we send him there?" asked Holiday.

"You said we can't send him back until there was _someone _there to watch him. So why not send him to Abuela's?"

"You're kidding right?" asked Zak, "You kidnap me and now trying to push over to your grandmother? You guys are crazy."

"No es loco chico," laughed Rex. Zak glared at him.

"What?"

"Rex," Six said trying to get them back on topic.

"What? We're not. And you were the one saying we couldn't take him back."

"He'll be staying here," said White. Everyone except Six looked over confused, "I've made contact with Doyle Blackwell," Zak's eyes widened slightly and his hand became balled into a fist, "He knows you'll be staying here."

"How?"

"How what?" growled White. He was used to back talk from Rex. But he didn't like it.

"How were you able to contact my uncle? He's been… out of the way for a while."

"That's not your concern," he said as Zak's chair screeched on the floor.

"I think it is. I haven't heard one word from him since he left. He's left no way to contact him. And you say you have? I don't believe you."

"Listen kid…"

"No, you listen. I can take care of myself. My uncle knows this. I am the only Saturday that continues keeping people safe from the things that go bump in the night."

"Evos. Your family lets you fight Evos?" asked the woman. Zak wanted to smack his head. What in the world were Evos?

"You mentioned something earlier. Cryptids?" asked Six. Rex looked back at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"What are they? You said that was what you were fighting," Six explained.

"Hey, guys. I think this is a bit much. Why don't we shoot some hoops… uh…?"

"Zak."

"Okay Zak what do you say?"

"If it gets me away from the marshmallow and the suit I'm game," he said walking over towards Rex. Once they left the room Rex sighed.

"Man am I glad to be out of there," Rex sighed.

"Why?" Zak asked impulsively. He really needed to learn how _not_ to ask questions.

"One, meetings are boring," he said with a smile, "two, I wouldn't want to be around White after you called him Marshmallow. He takes offence to that."

"But he is. He's a marshmallow with armor. I'm sure he turns a golden brown and gets all puffy when he gets warm."

Echoing throughout the halls, were the two boys laughing at the thought.

Two months later…

"Come on Rex. You're so slow!"

"I'm coming," Rex sighed. A small smile on his face. Despite how Zak first acted, he was a fun kid to be around. And he looked up to Rex. Not Six, or White, or even Holiday. Him.

"Yeah, but any slower and a snail is going to make it to Six before you."

"Hey now!" he said picking Zak up and putting him in a headlock, "Where'd you learn a thing like that?"

"I had a life before I came here remember? My friend Wadi used a similar term when I went to visit her and her village."

Rex shook his head. Was he like this when he was with Caesar years ago? It was good though. Zak stood in front of him excitedly rather than in fear. He and Rex had discovered that they both liked wearing orange jackets and black pants. Both had less than normal pasts. And both their parents were scientists. What were the odds? Currently Zak was wearing one of Rex's old shirts and jackets. They were slightly too big but Zak seemed to manage. Especially since he made Rex go back and get something for him. Something he called, 'The Claw'.

Something he said he would use his "first time" out in the field. No one had let Zak out to fight. They hoped to keep it that way. But he was as restless as Rex was when he first came to Providence.

"Rex. Zak," came an annoyed voice.

"Hey Six. Sorry…," began Rex.

"You're late," he said summing it up. Zak and Rex sighed.

"Can't we do some training _outside_?" Zak asked. Fifth time in the week. Answer: No.

"No. Training remains indoors," he said stoically as they walked to the training part of the base.

"Killjoy," Zak murmured.

-.-

"Reports."

"No sign of the kid. We've searched the island and he's not there. We've also searched the scientist headquarters like you said. He's was not there nor any sign of where he could be."

Black Knight/Abbey sighed. He was as elusive as his uncle. But if what Rani Naga said was true, then she needed to find him. His half cryptid blood was what they were looking for. He was blind. And Rani Naga grew impatient. She had already begun to hunt him down using black magic. And if her job wasn't stressful enough with the Evos, she would also have to deal with the boy kings on her hands. King of Atlantis, King of the Cure, and King Kur himself.

Oh yes. Zak was proving to be worth more every day. Cryptids had noticed. They are looking for him too. Tsul seems even more stubborn to her dismay. He might kill the child. And there goes payday and a bonus too.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**When did I get upgraded to dude? For the record, I am in fact a girl. You can still call me dude but as long as you know I'm a girl.**

Keeping up with Rex, Six, and Zak was hard while they were training. Holiday had a habit of watching Six train Rex when he first came to Providence. But having another person in the mix made it harder to watch them. Zak didn't seem to listen to Six, much to Rex's amusement, but he seemed to fight a little better than Rex in just hand to hand combat. It was almost strange to watch. Holiday went back to the computers hearing a notice go off on her computer. A notice. Sender unknown.

'_We know you have him._'

Holiday looked back at the boys training. This wouldn't entail White. Six wouldn't 'belong' to them so he was out. And Rex… well it could've been about Rex. Another message popped up.

'_Someone will be there shortly. Do not let the hunter in.'_

Hunter Cain? Another message.

'_Ward off the Hunter until we get there.'_

Holiday deleted the messages. There was no way Cain would attack here. He would first aim for Providence. Nonsense. It was all nonsense.

"Six?" Zak said in the middle of training. He was fighting without the claw currently.

"We're not supposed to give away our location," Rex said picking Zak up and zipping off on the Rex Ride.

"We're being watched," Zak said. Rex laughed.

"Cameras getting to you?"

Zak didn't smile or laugh back. His head was throbbing. A migraine burst through. Like a drill going between his eyes. He closed his eyes it try and stop the pain. But instead of seeing the darkness that usually came with closing his eyes, he saw burning buildings. And people being chased. And blood. So much blood. His eyes flew open.

He was in the training room. The jungle like location built in a dam. He looked around. Nothing here but him, Rex and Six. The vision was just… just nothing. Nothing at all. Tsul wouldn't even come out to this place. He had no reason.

He jumped off the Rex Ride and hid in some bushes. Rex knew better than to look for him. He usually got caught that way. He would be looking for Zak and Six would find him while Zak would be up out of the way laughing at Rex. He would let Zak be. He saw a shadow heading in Zak's direction. Today, Zak would be caught.

"Really Rex?"

Rex halted to a stop to see Six standing behind a tree.

"But if you're here, then who…"

"AH!" Zak cried out. His back was to a tree in the jungle training room. He was face to face with Tsul. An angry expression on his face. His ax in one hand he lifted Zak in the other. He lifted him effortlessly by his neck. Zak's eyes grew wide. Tsul growled.

"Tsul… Look… I'm not… Kur… Please… put me… down," Zak forced out. He had trouble breathing being pinned against the tree. Tsul reached into his small bag and pulled out some ivy. Scratch that, rope made from ivy. He knotted Zak's hands to the tree. He looked at Zak carefully. A look that said '_Stay put.'_

Not that Zak could do much else tied to a tree. Tsul jumped back into the wooded training grounds. Zak swallowed a lump in his throat. Tsul was back. The ruthless hunter. He pulled on the ivy ropes with all his might. But they didn't even so much as move. Well, Tsul wasn't the number one hunter for nothing. He closed his eyes and prayed that his brothers would save him. Fisk, Komodo, Zon. He wondered how they were doing.

-.-

Caesar had sent the three half cured Cryptids to the petting zoo. He had visited them every other day to see how they were. For some reason though, despite the collars controlling them, all three seemed more frantic.

"Zak. Zak, I'm coming," he heard the lizard boy mumble in his sleep. He tossed and turned a lot more than the other two. He was also more aggressive. He never let anyone near him. He seemed to act more independent. The furry one though was calmer; often times mocked the people of Providence. Both the boys seemed close. The girl was not as calm as the furry one but she was the most awkward. She often squawked at people and was very territorial.

"Ye-AH!" Fiskerton cried out in pain. His head in hands as he fell to the ground. Caesar walked over to see if it was a malfunction of the collar. But when he got close Caesar was pulled to the ground, Fiskerton staring at him.

"Zak. Don't cry. _I'm coming,"_ he said Caesar stared in awe. Fiskerton had green eyes, And yes they did seem to glow. But there was a bright and almost frightening light imitating from them in a way Caesar had not seen before. Fiskerton stood up abruptly and looks off into the distance, seeing something that Caesar couldn't. Caesar was so shocked he almost didn't hear Fiskerton's next words, "Kur. Stay away. I'll kill you again. I'm coming Zak."

"Excuse me?" Caesar said getting up. He tried to get the Evo's attention but with no success. He looked up in the nearby tree to see Zon staring off in the same direction. She had a hardened glare on her face and a slight worried frown. Her eyes matched Fiskerton's. A glowing orange.

"You'd never understand," came a growl. Caesar turned to see Komodo. The same glow in his eyes. But he seemed a bit more focused than the others.

"This isn't the first time. Nor do I doubt it will be the last," he said. Another Evo flew by. Komodo grabbed it with his bare hands. It was enveloped in the same orange glow their eyes were. In a matter of seconds, it was a harmless lightning bug. The collar fell to the ground with a clank. The orange glow disappeared.

"What was that?" Caesar asked. He had seen his little brother cure. But here was another cure.

"Kur. He's back," he growled skulking off. Zon looked confused and flew off into the trees.

"No," Fiskerton said softly. He ran into the trees and disappeared. Caesar smiled. He thought of ways to study the three and their _glow._

-.-

Zak calmed down after a minute of being tied down. If Tsul wanted to kill him, he would've already. When he was alone.

"And here I thought they had gotten my message," came a young stoic voice. Zak jerked his head trying to find him.

"Francis?"

**Kay. My update. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Zak stared up at the pale boy in the trees above him. A small smirk came to his face. Zak moaned.

"What's going on?"

"Tsul 'Kalu. He has decided to take on an apprentice. A new guardian of cryptids."

"Cool. Why's he here?"

"When a warrior wants an apprentice that is already learning under another, he must first prove he is the worthy teacher by killing the other," Francis explained. Zak only looked more confused. Francis sighed, "You do know who he's here for right?"

"Uh… Rex? Crap! He's going to try and kill Six!" he yelled struggling against the ivy ropes again. Francis resisted the urge to smack his head thinking; _at least he realizes who Tsul's trying to kill_.

"Zak…?"

"Francis! Let me loose. I need to save… Tsul and Six from each other," Zak decided. Francis sighed as he pulled out a knife.

"For the record," he began cutting the ropes, "You're more trouble then you're worth."

When Zak was cut free he rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks. Going to stay awhile?" Zak asked. Francis shook his head.

"I came to see how you were. It's been two months since the scientists had seen or heard from any of your family. I have to return to the Gray men before they realize I'm gone."

Zak flashed a devious smile, "Aw. Sneaking out of his house like a normal kid Francis… I'm so proud."

"Shouldn't you be helping your…," Francis began.

"Oh man!" Zak said running off. Francis sighed. He left without another word.

"Oh for the love of Kur where are they?" Zak muttered to himself. He knew Six could handle himself. He also knew Tsul was a more than capable immortal hunter. Add Rex to the mix and he was sure that only hell would arise. He began to pick up the pace. His dad had defeated Tsul before. And he had defeated him once before, even having Tsul in his army against Argost and the Nagas. He hoped he could find a way to stop the battle he was sure was going to ensue. He blinked when he realized what he said, "I hate that I was Kur."

He continued looking for Six to protect him from Tsul (or perhaps it was the other way around?) unaware of what was happening.

-.-

Six stood next to Rex glaring angrily. Part of the training was to leave no one behind. Both Rex and Zak had failed. But he felt that someone was close. It didn't seem like Zak. But it was similar. It wasn't like it could be anyone else. That was what he thought before an axe came flying at them. He pulled Rex down to the ground narrowly avoiding the blade.

"WHOA!" Rex cried. They got up quickly looking in the direction the axe came from. A low, deep growl came from around them. It sounded like an Evo to them. But not a normal Evo. Or one that they had pulled from Black Knight's clutches.

"Zak. The training's over. Come out," Six said sternly. The growl grew louder. Arrows soared towards Six's head at lightning fast speed. Luckily Six had lightning fast reflexes. He drew out his katanas and sliced the arrows making them fall to the ground. Zak never used arrows. He braced himself as a large beast jumped on him. Beast was only somewhat inaccurate. He seemed like a mix between a human and a large jungle cat. He barred his teeth at Six before he was pushed off by Rex.

"Holiday brought in a new Evo? Why wasn't I told?" Rex complained. The creature growled as he eyed Six. He pulled his axe from the tree and held it menacingly.

"Smarter than other Evos. Keep on your toes Rex," Six stated. Rex activated his smack hands waiting for the creature to attack. He didn't expect to see Zak run out between the two groups.

"Tsul! Look I know this is a bit weird and I know you want an apprentice but killing is a no-no," Zak started rambling. Lowering the axe, the creature walked back up to Zak with an evil glare. Six was ready to rush in and attack. A yellowish glow came from Tsul's eyes.

"Get back Zak," said Six rushing in to attack the intruder. Zak stood frozen. A small spark of matching color came across his eyes. Zak looked back at Rex and Six.

"No. Tsul they don't know. They don't need to. Tsul leave. Rex is _not_ someone you want as an apprentice," Zak said. Rex turned back to normal and gave a confused look. Six lowered his stance slightly.

"Friend of yours?" Six inquired.

"Uh… we go far back."

"How far?" Six asked.

"Six I really don't think that's importan…"

"How long."

Zak swallowed a lump forming in his throat, "Since I was three."

He was not going to be the one to tell Six that Tsul had hunted him down that day to kill him after he accidently destroyed sacred grounds that led to his dad's fight causing one of his eyes to be useless. That was not something he planned on explaining. Tsul growled again.

"Could you tell your friend to stop growling?" Rex asked. Zak gave him a sheepish smile.

"You want to talk to an immortal hunter then you be my guest," he half-joked beginning to walk over to Rex. A hand grabbed his shoulder. Another growl came from Tsul. Even louder. Zak pulled the 'Claw' from his sleeve.

"Oh. You're here for this too."

"Zak what is that?" Six asked. He had a bad feeling. And it didn't help that he heard snakes hissing. They had no snake Evos. Tsul readied his axe.

"My weapon? Or the Nagas?" he asked as he saw the tail and arm of a very large snake-like creature.

…**Dots… Heh heh… Dots… Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Providence was calm. No outstanding missions. No scientific breakthroughs. Nothing. Only Caesar seemed to not be bored. How could he when he was studying the peculiar glowing eyes of the Evos from the island. The orange glow was fascinating. The only exciting thing of the day. He had yet to tell anyone. For one reason. They couldn't _see_ him clearly. Their eyes were glazed over looking for something. It reminded him of the stories he heard when he was younger. Back when his mother just had Rex their family met another. A man and a woman expecting their first child. They told him stories about the world. Obvious fiction Caesar would say.

But the woman would always smile and say, "Well Caesar, there are just something's that we don't know. And we may never know."

She told him about secrets of the world. He didn't listen really. Rex did though. That was why Caesar stayed. They were one of the few who could keep Rex still. And their name was a bit strange. Sabado?

"Doctor Caesar," a grunt walked up to him.

"Yes?" he asked. He didn't have time to waste. He wanted to figure out what the unearthly orange glow was.

"Doctors Saturdays are here."

"Who?"

"Two scientists who have been here for the past three months. Black Knight wants you to introduce yourself."

Caesar sighed. He really didn't want to have to deal with new scientists. What good could these new ones bring? He briskly walked to see the scientists. He wanted to say hello and then get back to finding out what that mysterious glow was. And how to recreate it.

"Caesar. Good to see you," said a voice. Caesar stopped. It was not one of the scientists he knew. Nor a grunt he associated with. Or Black Knight. He turned to see a man. Dark skin with black hair. Though it was white on top. One of his eyes was obviously blind. He seemed familiar.

"Can I help you?" Caesar asked.

"We're here to help you sweetie," said another voice. Another person walked up. She was around the same age as the man.

"I'm Drew Saturday remember Caesar? We watched you and your brother Rex when you were small."

He looked at her suspiciously. Sabado. Sabado was Spanish for Saturday.

"Ah yes. Good to see you. What are you two doing here? I thought your expertise was…," he stopped. He never really did pay attention to what they did. He knew they were scientists but that was it. His parents used to think so highly of them. They were trusted as much as Rhylander.

"Nothing you need to worry about. We're here to help with the nanite problem now."

"And how could you help?" Caesar scoffed. He did remember they did not work with genetics.

"I have worked with genetics before Caesar. When I lived in the Louisiana swamps. Honey Island actually. I have studied the notes and seen firsthand what these nanites can do. But I believe a solution could lie with what happened to our boys."

"Are they Evos?" Caesar asked. It was a common thing. People getting involved with providence after their children or parents or friends turned into Evos.

"Oh not our boys," Drew smiled, "Though they had a time when they were one being."

-.-

Zak's body grew tense.

"Anyone ever teach you two how to get a naga out of your home?" Zak asked as he steadied the claw. This was not where he had thought he'd have to use it.

"No," Rex answered. Six lifted his katanas.

"Well get ready to learn. Tsul's the master at naga hunting. Don't blink," Zak said as Tsul threw his axe. The naga appeared as it dodged the axe. It hissed viciously. A knife in its hand it looked meekly looked over at Zak.

"Master," it hissed. Tsul shot an arrow at the naga. But the naga avoided it. Six though had run straight at it. Ending up pinning it up against a tree with his katanas. Rex walked over preparing to cure it.

"I'm not Kur."

"Rex turned to look at Zak.

"Go back and tell _Rani Naga_ I'm not," Zak said with a noticeable amount of annoyance. His eyes flickered with a pale orange light.

"The loyal ones always know. And you cannot hide who you are Kur," the naga hissed. Zak took a step back. Rex walked up to the naga and attempted to cure.

"Six… it's not an Evo," Rex said slowly. Zak dipped his head slightly.

"Tell Rani Naga that I'm not Kur. Tell her I'm human," Zak said clearly, "Six. He won't give you any more trouble. Otherwise Tsul will kill him."

Tsul nodded his head when Six looked back to confirm. He pulled his katanas back and the naga slithered off.

"What was that?" Rex asked. Zak looked up at him in shock. Only Rex would not know after that interaction.

"A naga. A being of great evil in the cryptid world that has pledged their loyalty to destroying humanity under the leadership of the cryptid Kur. They are snake people believed to have originated in India. They are beings of the sea who have put the world in jeopardy on more than one occasion. Like when they struck the Atlas pin. They are sinister beings with evil magic at their disposal," Zak explained. He hated thinking about nagas. They were the reason that he and Fisk had to go through so much with the Kur deal. His chest hurt thinking about Fisk. A wound that he was alone. That he was the only one who knew cryptozoology in the Dam Base of Anti Providence.

"And how would you know this?" Six asked glaring at Tsul still obviously not trusting him.

"Parents were crypto zoologists. They studied things that people aren't supposed to know about. Like Honey Island…"

"What's going on?"

Holiday walked up with slight anger on her face.

"Oh. Holiday, Tsul. Tsul, Holiday," Zak introduced.

"Evo?"

"Immortal cryptid warrior actually. He takes offense to being called something he's not," Zak stated.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Zak was glancing at everyone gathered around. He got along fine with Tsul. But Holiday, Rex and Six…

"Evo. There are no immortals," Holiday stated. Tsul glared at her. Zak stifled a laugh. Despite how serious the situation, Tsul's serious but not going to kill you face was kind of funny. But only when he wasn't wielding an axe to kill. Maybe it was his annoyed face…

"Regardless," Zak intervened before things could get ugly, "I don't think Rex is the right kind of student for you Tsul. He's not very… crypto _savvy_. He's more of a tech head."

"Hey!" Rex cried. He grabbed Zak's head and ruffled his hair. Tsul released a deep growl. One that reminded him of an overprotective mother. Or a father like figure watching out for his little girl. Zak didn't know which one was worse. Tsul as a mom or someone as his daughter. Both were equally disturbing. He did his best to hide his ever growing smile and scowl mixture on his face from the ideas.

"What's so funny?" Rex asked. Tsul cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at Zak.

"Tsul being overprotective. He's a hunter."

Tsul dropped his brow. His eyes faint glowing a pale orange color.

"_Do not talk like I do not understand you like a common vulgar animal child."_

Zak looked at Tsul now with all seriousness.

"Of course not Tsul," Zak responded.

Rex

Zak was a kid of many surprises. He had grown to love that about the little brother like figure running around Anti-Providence. But today was taking the cake.

"Zak, you understood him growling?" he asked. Rex understood being able to understand some Evos with him being one himself, but Zak was human talking to this thing that had growled and attacked them like he was speaking English.

"Uh…," was how Zak responded. He averted his gaze. The creature (Tsul as Zak called him) began growling again. But not in a menacing tone, it sounded almost like he was attempting to communicate.

"Tsul I am treating you with respect," More growling, "No! Look Rex is _not_ a good student ask Six!"

Six let a small smile grace his face. Holiday stared at Tsul and was pulling out different hand held machines to see what he was. All Rex knew was, was that thing was not an Evo. And he knew Evos. This Tsul was in no shape an Evo. More growls emanated from Tsul. Sharp teeth bared at everyone. Rex would not admit he felt intimidated. Only because no one else was. Holiday was more curious than scared. Six was well Six. But Zak had no fear. A light amount of annoyance but no fear on his face.

"No I didn't get out on my own. Francis showed up," Zak explained to the beast.

"How are you talking to it Zak?" Holiday asked Zak gave a priceless look of annoyance.

"One, _it_ is a guy. You don't call Bobo an it. At least I hope not. Two, I believe it is more of communicating. And three, I have no idea," Zak plainly stated. He had a slight confused look on his face. He muttered something under his breath. Tsul sent forth another growl. Zak gave an angry look.

"Hey you're not half," he snapped.

Caesar

"Being one? I'm not sure I follow," Caesar said to Drew.

"Honey Island accident. It's past and something that no one will abuse again," the man said again.

"Uh, and you are?" Caesar asked. Drew stifled a laugh.

"Solomon Saturday. I used to watch you and Rex when you were little. I remember you blowing up the fridge for a science experiment of yours?" he questioned. Caesar was about to deny it, but he did blow up many a fridge. So that wasn't entirely a lie. He always said they had good parts, "And Rex later running around screaming at the top of his lungs that you had something _shiny_ that you wouldn't let him play with. You, Rex and Beverly were always like that. You building, Rex tattling and Beverly taking it and saying it was her shiny treasure. You remember that don't you Caesar?"

Caesar only nodded. It was all true. Rex and would always be with a little girl just a year older than Rex. She was a klepto for anything shiny. She said she could sell it. Not that it wasn't true. People would buy things just because they were shiny. He hadn't thought about her in years. He was too busy trying fix the world of its nanite problem with the Evos. That and fixing his broken family by finding a way to show Rex the good he was doing. For all of life on Earth.

"Vaguely. It has been a long time."

"It has. Perhaps you should come by our place sometime. To meet our kids."

"I would like that," he lied. He was too focused on his research to go anywhere. That and Rex.

"Next month then?" asked Drew. Caesar only gave a slight nod.

"Now if you excuse us," Drew said leaving.

"What do you study?"

Drew stopped. Caesar didn't know why he asked. But he justified asking this because he was the main scientist and he needed to know which scientist was good at what in case he required assistance.

"Crypto zoology," Drew stated simply. Caesar opened his mouth to say there was no point but he stopped himself. Crypto zoologists studied things that originally weren't supposed to exist. But after the nanite event, he wondered why they didn't have something like that earlier. They were experts in things that people questioned existed. So why not give information on what the Evos could end up becoming so they can follow the trail?

"Well, that should be helpful," Caesar stated. Like it would've been back at Abuela's with all the mutations.

"Yes well, Crypto zoology isn't always cut and dry. Like… Honey Island," Drew whispered the last part. Probably so Caesar wouldn't notice. He wouldn't press. Only because he had heard of some scientists who were arrested from Honey Island. They could give him the information on what was happening.

"Of course," Caesar said leaving. He was sure he wasn't supposed to hear what Drew said next.

"Doc, you really think this will help?"

"It'll help. If we're here the scientists won't think Zak is Kur again."

"I hope you're right. I can't believe it. I thought it was over."

"Just be glad Tsul warned us."

"I want to call him so badly."

"You're brother's watching him. And they haven't had a problem yet. I doubt anyone knows about his power. Or that he's even used it again."

Black Knight

They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Tsul saved a payday. All she needs to do is find the highest bidder and his location.

**Uh… Review… PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The look idea for Zon, Komodo and Fiskerton came from devianart. The picture is SS Zak and Humanazed Cryptids by loveHinaSasu. Awesome picture really.**

The day had continued on like that for Zak, Holiday, Rex and Six until Tsul left. He didn't look too happy, and Zak's face had gotten paler. Something Tsul had growled.

"You okay?" Rex asked. He was not used to being the one checking up on Zak. No one really did. Six was strict training. Holiday was busy with studying nanites. White and Zak did not get along at all. And Bobo always seemed to bring Zak close to tears. Rex still didn't understand why. He got that way around all primates. He was a loner.

"Fine. Tsul is always full of surprises is all," he said. He wouldn't look Rex in the eye. Rex smirked.

"So he wants me to become his apprentice. It's because I'm that awesome right?" Rex joked. Zak didn't look at him. Rex was about to say something when Zak started talking.

"You're not afraid are you Rex?"

"The only thing I'm afraid of is Six in a bad mood," he joked, "Your friend is just weird. Not really scary."

"If… if someone you knew was a monster… would you be afraid?" he asked softly. Rex shook his head.

"No. I'd cure them," he said confidently.

"What if you couldn't?"

"Can't cure them all. That's why Doc's looking for a cure."

"What if there… there was no cure? What then?" Zak asked.

"What's with all the questions Zak? Your family… are they Evos."

"Cryptids," he hissed, "and humans Rex."

"Right… so why are you concerned?"

"Concerned? I'm not concerned," he said throwing on an obviously fake smile. His voice had shot up an octave too, "Why would you think I'm concerned. Cause I'm not. I just thought you were. Well I guess you're not I'll see you later. Goodnight!"

"It's only five Zak," Rex stated.

"Uh well, tired from Tsul's visit and all you know. Later!" he said running towards where Rex believed his room to be. He had no idea where the kid slept. He just integrated himself into their lives as White said he would be staying. His pattering feet echoing down the hall, Rex left to go to his trailer where he would have his dinner with a loud and obnoxious ape.

Zak

He ran. He knew it would be considered strange but he didn't care. What Tsul said… what Zak heard… he should've known. A spider's web is difficult to escape. Why did he even think that he had gotten out of it. Tsul wasn't there for Rex. He was there for him. Zak Saturday. Half human cryptid child reincarnation of the great and powerful cryptid Kur. And that hadn't changed. He should've known his dreams were more. When were his dreams normal? Only when he was very young. Now his dreams were plagued and lined with mystery.

The claw shifted against his side. The tool of controlling himself. He stopped when he made it to a storage container. He opened it quickly and walked in. Inside was a mattress, a clock, a pillow, a blanket and a small bag of Rex's old clothes. A small frown came to his face. Was he like Rex? Viewed as a monster but also a ray of hope? _No! _He thought. Rex was a cure. Zak was a cryptic monster that was centuries old that was supposed to destroy all of humanity in an epic war with an army of nagas following close behind. Maybe Rex would take him down.

He blinked once. Rex didn't give him a direct answer. Would he fear him? He knew the world did. His family did too. He could feel it. Some fearing him, others fearing for him. And neither one was easy to swallow that truth.

"I hate you Tsul," he said collapsing on his mattress. A sigh escaped him lips, "Mom… Dad… Doyle… come home… Fisk… Komodo… Zon… please be safe."

He felt water streaming down the side of his face. Tears. He had begun crying more often since he came to Anti-Providence. There seemed to be less and less things to keep him happy. He liked the people who kidnapped him just fine. But he didn't feel alright. His gut ached.

"Someone. Anyone…," he choked, "Help me."

He turned on his side and let the tears stream down his face carelessly like a waterfall. He heard a vibration from his cell phone in his pants. He groaned and pulled it out not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he choked out.

"Zak? Are you crying?" said a familiar feminine voice. Zak sat up quickly.

"Wadi?"

"Yes. Did you think I was Francis? What is wrong?" she asked with concern and interest.

"Nothing. Just… getting to know my new sitters."

"Sitters? Like baby sitters? Zak! Do not tell me they are mercenaries. Are they?" she asked. Zak wiped his eyes and let out a small smile.

"No. Not mercenaries. One is a doctor. Another is afraid of germs. There is a guy with katanas. And a kid who is really good with machines."

"Then why are you crying?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," he said. He didn't want to risk the phones being tapped. Wow, Francis was rubbing off on him a _little_ too much. A machine behind him turned on. A generator to power the dam. Holiday was working or White was recharging his suit.

"Zak? Where are you? It doesn't sound like you're home," she stated. Zak said nothing. Wadi would be better off not knowing.

"Talk to you later Wadi," he said hanging up before she could answer, "I hope."

Komodo.

"Come on," Caesar pleaded. Komodo just stared at him like he was crazy. Which he honestly believed he was, "How did you cure that cryptid? Only Rex has been able to do that."

"You wanna know?" asked Komodo.

"Yes," Caesar said enthusiastically.

"Lean in a bit closer," Komodo said in a hushed voice. Caesar leaned in closely. Komodo licked his finger and gave him a wet Willie.

"Gah!" Caesar yelled as he jumped. Komodo snickered, "You miserable lizard."

"Happy actually. No way miserable despite the separation."

"You will answer my question. How did you do it?"

"I did nothing _Caesar. _It was not I who cured but the Kur himself!" he said with a wicked sharp toothed grin.

"You did something," Caesar said staring at Komodo. Komodo was the one that always gave people problems. He bit people, insulted them regularly, and caused electrical problems in the petting zoo. But he was the one that had touched the Evo with the glowing orange eyes and cured it. The others from that island had the same glow, but they were nicer and did not cure.

"I did nothing. I was a mere vessel for what you saw. Kur did what he did. Now if you would be so kind as to release me and my siblings so we may be reunited with our youngest brother that would be **much** appreciated. Are we clear?"

"Not until you tell me what you did," Caesar stated. Komodo groaned.

"This is going to take forever…"

**I had no reviews from the last chapter T-T (sad face) please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You went on a secret mission without me!" Zak yelled. There was no surprise there really. Zak was too young and unpredictable to be trusted on a mission into New Providence. He tapped his foot in annoyance. Everyone had gone (including the monkey) and he had been left out.

"You're too young," White stated plainly, "And we needed people who would follow the plan."

Zak knew what he was talking about. White knew that Caesar had taken his brothers and sister.

"Come on Zak, it couldn't have been that bad here," Rex said. His voice wasn't its happy usual. It was a sadder and mellower voice that did not sound like Rex. And it wasn't the fact that it was bad, he just really wanted to get his siblings out of there.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked. Clearly he was left out of the loop. Something happened on the mission.

"Nothing. Go to your room," Six stated. Zak walked out of the room and crawled into the air vents. What they didn't know he knew wouldn't hurt them.

"They're reviving the nanite project. This is the last time I tell you all this, if you want out leave. If you stay you won't be able to get out," White said plainly. Zak sat in the vent trying to listen.

"We aren't leaving White," Rex stated. A dark look on his face told Zak that something big must've happened.

"Alright. Six…, Dos, Trey, IV, and Five are here. They said they want to introduce you to someone. They're in the garage," White continued. Six nodded and headed for the hanger. Zak continued to listen from the vent when he heard something coming through the air vent. Zak slowed his breathing and began crawling towards the vent near his room. He moved slowly to avoid making noise. That is until something grabbed his ankle.

"HOLY MFF!" he yelled as a hand covered his mouth. The hand was cold and clammy. Zak struggled in the vent against whoever grabbed him. In the struggle the vent broke and they fell into the hallway. The person was on top of Zak. Before Zak could do anything, he felt the person's breath on his neck. Like the person smelled him.

"Zak," he hissed playfully, "You okay?"

Zak lay still for a moment. Though he had not known someone with that voice, he felt as though he knew it.

"Ko… Komodo?" Zak asked softly. The person got off and grabbed Zak's arms pulling him to his feet. Zak was face to face with a pale skinned teen with slicked back green hair. His eyes had the same playful ferocity of his lizard brother. He gave a wicked lizard lipped smile. His hands had a tight grip on Zak, but with not enough force to hurt.

"Oh thank god," he said in a deep scratchy voice, "I'm so glad you recognized me."

"What… what happened? Where have you been?" Zak said raising his voice. Komodo covered his mouth.

"Do you have a place we can talk in private?"

Zak nodded still staring at his now humanoid brother.

"Lead on little one," Komodo smirked. Ever since Zak was born, Komodo had called him little one. Zak began leading him carefully down the halls of Anti-Providence quietly.

"Can't you turn invisible?" Zak asked. Komodo hissed and then disappeared with the walls. Zak could only figure out where he was out of habit and living with him.

Six

"Why are you here?" Six growled. The second, third, fourth, and fifth most deadly people on the planet did not make his amnesia any easier for him.

"Thought you'd want to meet Sept," Five bluntly stated. Six moved his eyes to the red haired man behind them. He had his hair cut in a Mohawk and his ears had multiple piercings. He wore a black sleeveless top and had a backpack. His pants were grey cargo and he wore thick leather boots.

"So he's seven," Six stated more than asked.

"I'm not your seven," he stated, "I heard you had someone I know."

Six cocked an eyebrow.

"Deh lil tyke yous been watchin Six," said Trey with his long drawl. Six lowered his brow.

"You're here for Zak."

"So you do have him," growled "Sept" darkly, "Where is he?"

"In his room," Six stated. Though he never figured out where the kid's room was. Sept stepped up to Six. He was inches away from Six.

"Show me," he said.

"Sept calm dow…," Dos began.

"Don't tell me to calm down. My nephew is here with the sixth most dangerous person on the planet separated from his siblings and you expect me to stay calm? And it's Blackwell. I'm not your seven," he hissed. Six reached for his katanas. Regardless of whether or not he was a relative of Zak, he didn't see why he should trust him. He didn't trust Caesar and he had been right too. He had no reason to trust this man either.

"Telling people your name will get you killed," Six said.

"Hiding my name gets me killed by my family. I think it's better to be killed by a stranger than my family," he stated plainly. He looked Six directly into his glasses like he could see his eyes.

"Oy, so where is this kid that Blackwell's been talking so much about?" IV asked to break the tension. He did not want a fight that could have him lose _another_ pinky.

"Like I said, his room."

"Lead the way," Doyle motioned toward the stairs. Six's scowl deepened. He was not going to enjoy giving this tour.

Rex.

He had gone to his trailer to sleep, but he figured that Zak deserved to know what happened. He had the right to know what happened in New Providence. Especially since his brother had helped ruin his life by taking his family. He pressed his nanites to the wall to locate Zak. He found Holiday in the lab, White recharging, Bobo stealing from the kitchen, Six was with his group of dangerous people walking around, and Zak was… in the generator room. And someone was with him. He quickly made his way over there to see who he was with. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and put them to sense body heat.

As he drew close he saw Zak sitting against the wall and the other person looking down on him. He activated his smack hands and destroyed the door.

"Holy jeez!" yelled Zak. Rex looked into the room to see a skinny, lanky teen with pale skin and green hair holding Zak close to his chest. Teeth barred like a wild animal. Zak's head was actually right over the person's heart.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but put Zak down," Rex said still holding up his smack hands. The skinny teen picked Zak up bridal style and stood up.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll let us leave if you know what's good for you," he hissed in a breathy deep voice that could best be described as lizard like.

"Uh… Komodo, this is Rex. He's been taking care of me. And Rex, this is Komodo. One of my brothers," Zak said in their silent stare down. They both looked at Zak.

"That's your brother? You said one was a lizard and the other was a really tall gorilla cat," Rex stated.

"He looks too much like that _man_ Zak. I don't like him," Komodo said softly.

"What man? Caesar?" Rex inquired. Komodo looked at him and nodded.

"How do you know Caesar?" Rex asked.

"He did this to me," Komodo growled. Zak's eyes widened.

"You… he made you human? Well, human-like?" Zak asked. Komodo nodded. He sat down crossing his legs Indian style and placed Zak in his lap. Rex gave Zak a look.

"I've explained to Komodo where he is. He still hasn't told me how he got here. Rex, you wanna listen?" Zak asked. Rex would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. He sat down on the mattress (he'd ask later) and motioned for Komodo to begin his story on how he got here.

"Well," he began, "After we were taken from our home, Zon, Fisk and I were taken to a lab by some psychotic Latino with salmon and… pineapple breath," he grimaced, "Anyway, he changed Zon into a human-like girl with long black hair and a sweet body…"

"KOMODO!" Zak squeaked. His face slightly flushed at the idea that Komodo thought Zon had a sweet body.

"Sorry. And Fisk too. He is less hairy and is a bit smaller. But he still has orange eyes. We were taken to see someone by the name of Dark Knight. I guess your babysitter got tired of being called Abbey," Komodo continued. Zak's jaw dropped, "Oh it gets better. The Latino gave us all these collars that controlled our actions. We were all freakin zombies till Kur took control. They issued Zon and Fisk new collars. But I was able to sneak away.

"You see. I saw three people run into a ship and were preparing to leave. I couldn't get Fisk or Zon to come with me, they were under the influence of the collars. I slipped on board using my powers so I wouldn't be detected. I was surprised that once the door open to smell you Zak. But with the people around I decided to wait. Luckily you went into the air vents so it wasn't that hard to sniff you out."

"So Caesar changed you?" Rex asked. Komodo's eyes became slits.

"He said he was curing us. He has ruined us," he said crossing his arms over Zak.

"So Fisk and Zon…?"

"They're fine for now Zak. Though I don't think this Caesar person will ignore my disappearance. He was questioning something Kur made me do."

"Kur?" Zak squeaked.

"Okay, who's Kur?" Rex asked. Zak's eyes became fogged.

"Zak?" Komodo said to get his attention.

"An ancient being with great power that is said to control all of cryptid kind. A powerful being. Ruler of the nagas," Zak said. Rex nodded at the mention of nagas. He might not understand "cryptids" but he understood psycho snake people that attacked people, "Said to… bring war to all of humanity."

**Longest chapter of this story. Please review.**

**Komodo: Or else**

**No threatening the readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

Komodo held Zak protectively. As if Kur was something that was taboo. Zak looked away from Komodo and stared straight at Rex.

"You think White would be mad if I asked for my brother to be with me?" Zak asked innocently. Rex didn't know how to answer. White barely tolerated his brother when he had to. And this guy was a bit strange. Komodo stared at Rex with questioning eyes. He inhaled deeply trough his nose. A smile came to his face.

"I don't know Zak. And what's he smiling about?" Rex asked nervously.

"You have pizza breath. A lot better than salmon and pineapple," Komodo explained. Zak's eyes sparked with a slight sign of happiness to deteriorate the fogginess in his eyes.

"Sorry, but pizza's awesome," Rex commented.

"I agree," Komodo said. He was never one to turn down food. Especially if it was bad for him, "Meat lovers… mm..."

Zak's stomach roared thinking about eating. Komodo and Rex laughed at Zak. But then their stomachs growled in unison with more ferocity than Zak. Laughter erupted from the boys. A calming bit that gave Komodo and Rex a way to realize they were alike. Komodo stood up pulling Zak with him. Then Zak held his hand out to pull Rex up.

"So… pizza?" Komodo asked hopefully. Rex gave him a smile and pulled out a credit card.

"Is that… Six's?" Zak asked with a nervous grin. Rex's smile grew larger.

"Bobo's actually," he said pulling out a cell phone. Zak gave a confused look.

"They gave a monkey a credit card," he said in disbelief. Komodo inwardly laughed at the thought of someone like Fiskerton with a credit card. It would only end badly.

"Money is money and food is food Zak. If the monkey can't watch his money its fair game," Komodo said happily. He eyed the mattress on the floor.

"Is this the monkey's room?" he asked cautiously. Rex looked back at Zak.

"Why is there a mattress in the generator room?" he asked. Zak shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Uh… This is my room," he said softly. Komodo gave him a look.

"You mean you sleep in this dump?" Komodo asked not believing it. Zak nodded his head.

"Dude, I have an extra bed in my trailer, you can stay there," Rex stated as he began to call the pizza place. Zak shook his head. Komodo tilted his head up in the air. Then he looked at Zak.

"Stay here," he said walking toward the door.

"Where are you…?" Rex began. He did not want to be responsible if he caused problems. Because White always blamed him.

"Stay," he grunted disappearing into thin air.

"What the…!"

"His power. He's invisible. I think he heard something," Zak explained to Rex. Rex didn't say anything about it. He had seen stranger Evos.

"Uh. Hi," he said talking to the pizza guy, "I'd like to order one large meat lovers, one medium pepperoni and one medium cheese pizza. No I don't want a drink… or your breadsticks… OR YOUR CINNAMON BITS!"

Zak snorted as he held back a laugh. His dad did the same thing when people asked if he wanted anything else.

"Okay. No I'll pick them up. Thanks," he said hanging up, "Twenty minutes."

Komodo

Walking down the halls? Easy. Being invisible? Easy. Not being detected in a semi crowded hallway? Not so easy. He saw the man that was on the ship who hid his eyes. A rocker girl (as Zak would've put it), a mummy man, a really big fat country bumpkin, an old fart and… Uncle Doyle? He couldn't help but flick him on the head as they walked by. Immediately he turned to look behind himself. He saw no one immediately. But the wavering light behind him gave away that someone was there.

"Show yourself," he said. The other people in the group turned and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you blabbing about?" the girl said. She sounded British. Doyle didn't even look her way. Komodo sighed and appeared before the group with a sly smile.

"Hey," he said. He ducked and avoided Doyle's fist. _Of course_ he didn't recognize Komodo. Komodo glanced up at Doyle.

"Wow. I haven't seen you in months and the first thing you try to do is hit me? I might not be your favorite but come on," he complained avoiding being hit by Doyle. He jumped into the air avoiding a kick and started running toward Zak's "room". He ran smoothly practically gliding across the floor. He thought that he might as well go to a place where he wouldn't be killed for hitting people in the back of the head.

"Get back here," Doyle yelled. The others followed. But most likely for the thrill of the chase and not for actually helping his uncle. He ran into Zak's room and knocked Zak and Rex to the ground. Turning into the room, the man who hid his eyes pulled out two blades. Sharp ones at that. Each one smiling at cornering the intruder. Except Doyle.

"Zak?" he said in disbelief. Zak lifted his head from under Komodo.

"Uncle Doyle?" he asked. Komodo rolled off of Zak and Rex, "This is why you left Komodo?"

Doyle gave Komodo a look, "This kid here is lizard lips?"

Komodo gave him an evil glare.

**Uh. Okay. Please review. AND if you have an idea of something I should add. Feel free to tell me. I may or may not use it. I don't know. **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Komodo and Doyle were staring at each other like they had the plague. Zak was glancing between them. He wanted to see his uncle and his siblings but this was a bit awkward. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh… yeah. It's like when I told you about Honey Island," Zak said to Doyle, "What are you doing here? And where have you been?"

"You know this kid Sept?" asked Trey. Doyle gave him a look.

"Yeah. My nephew Zak. Zak, Komodo meet two through five well six now," Doyle introduced. Zak looked them over.

"They have a number obsession or something?" Komodo asked. Zak snorted trying to stop himself from laughing. Rex smiled.

"These guys are the most dangerous people on the planet," Rex said hoping to explain. Zak gave him a look.

"Was Argost ever in this 'Top Ten'?" he asked. Rex looked confused.

"No. Argost was never in the Most Dangerous people club Zak," Doyle joked, "Besides you… never mind."

Komodo's eyes went into a slit. Zak now seemed very interested in his shoes. Six lowered his Katanas.

"What's going on here Rex?" he asked in a demanding tone. Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"He followed you here," he said pointing at Komodo. Komodo gave a look of indifference.

"You really aren't that dangerous. Zak and I have seen things that would make you cry for mommy," Komodo stated. Doyle gave a warning glance to Komodo. Komodo sighed, "I was at Providence. I saw you guys leaving. I snuck on board and I ended up here."

"Is this true?" Six asked looking at Rex and Zak. Zak nodded his head.

"Komodo may act like a jerk sometimes…"

"HEY!"

"… but I've never known him to lie. He just doesn't. He's brutally honest," Zak explained. His stomach growled loudly.

"I should probably go pick up the pizzas," Rex said as he was leaving the room, "And Zak, you are _not_ sleeping in the generator room anymore."

Zak gave a sheepish smile.

Rex

He knew that Six would keep Zak safe. He might not remember being a protective guy but he was still the same Six he knew. Almost. He knew Six wouldn't kill or let Zak be killed. The others wouldn't attack Six either. Six had kicked their butts before with Rex. But without Rex he had Holiday and White Knight. And the red haired guy Sept didn't look like he would harm a single strand of hair on Zak's head. So four to four (six to four if you counted Zak and Bobo) he had no doubt it would be okay to leave and pick up the pizzas. It's not like anything would happen.

Just as he thought that he halted to a stop. A reaction to someone being in front of him.

"Whoa!" he cried out. If he wasn't his own ride he would've been thrown off. He looked through his goggles and stared at the person who was in his way. No people. No wait… kids. A girl and a boy. The girl had dark skin and most of her body was covered in reds and purples. Even her head was covered. He could only see her face and her hands. Her left hand playing with a yoyo. The boy was not human. An Evo. A fish Evo. He had pale scaly skin and big bright eyes. His face looked like it had a mustache but that also seemed to be his scales. He didn't have hair, but he had a weird curl of scales on top of his head. He had pointed ears as well. He was fit too. Kid was obviously strong. But still screamed Evo. Rex pulled the Rex Ride back into his body. The boy's eyes widened. He looked ready to fight.

"Ulraj. We don't have time for a macho boy thing. We need to find him," the girl said. The fish Evo gave her a look.

"He almost ran us over! I might not be a land person but from where I'm from that is considered very rude," he said complaining; "Besides it won't take long."

The Evo cracked his knuckles. The girl shook her head. She pulled out a map and began looking it over as the Evo charged. Rex activated his smack hands. This Evo didn't look so tough. He attempted to grab him but he was as slippery as Sqwydd. He had hit Rex in his ribs. Rex hit him with his smack hands and the Evo went flying. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. A bit off balance but he was on his feet. The girl gave a look over.

"Oh for the love of cryptids Ulraj!" she cried at the top of her lungs. She ran faster than Rex would've expected. She flicked her yoyo instantaneously. It wrapped around Rex's ankle making him fall to the ground. He tasted the sandy dirt as he lifted himself from the ground. He noticed the girl was already by the fish Evo. She had her hand on his shoulder and it looked like she was scolding him. Rex untied the yoyo from his ankle.

The fish Evo looked at him. The girl looked over Rex cautiously. Then she walked up to him.

"Do you happen to know where Martinsville is?" she asked.

"Why are you asking him?" the Evo yelled.

"We're lost and I think we should ask for directions."

"Uh hello? I can sense electromagnetic pulses. I can find our way."

"Last time you did that we ended up in a place called Providence," she complained, "What is it with you and asking for directions Ulraj?" she asked.

"He attacked us!"

"You jumped him! I'm sorry about that. He's… not from here," she said, "Can you help us?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm heading there myself to pick up some pizzas. I can take you guys," he said cautiously.

"No thank…"

"Yes. That would be much appreciated," the girl butted in, "I'm Wadi. And the fish there is Ulraj."

**Wadi and Ulraj are here. Huh… we'll see where this goes. Review please. And ideas you give me could (could) influence the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I have a few ideas of what I want to do. But I want to let you guys to decide. I put a poll up on my account. If you don't have an account, you can review your choice if you choose.**

**Doc and Drew meet Fiskerton and Zon**

**One of the most dangerous people on earth decide to train Zak**

**Doyle tries to take Zak from Anti Providence**

**Zak has a vision of the end of the world**

**Caesar shows up**

**Black Knight shows up**

**Naga time!**

**Rex shows up with Ulraj and Wadi.**

**Now I won't do all the ideas. But if any, I'll do the winning one. Tell me what you think would be the best next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dos.

He wasn't a large child. Quite the contrary he was scrawny. It didn't seem as though Six trained him at all. It all seemed unlikely that he was even relater to Mr. Blackwell. The child was just an everyday kid. There was nothing special he could see. Well, other than the fact that he seemed to make Blackwell smile. As well as a small smirk from Six, an impish grin from Five and a full out grin from Trey. But those were not to terribly difficult to do. He would be more impressed if the kid could fight.

"Sept, your …eh…. Nephew. Can he fight?" he asked. The child looked up at him with fire in his eyes.

"I can fight! I've been fighting since I was ten!" he proclaimed. The child looked like he was just over eleven.

"One year bravo," he said with mock sarcasm.

"I'm thirteen!"

He was older than eleven? He was small and childish. But there was something else about the kid. He didn't look anyone in the eye. He seemed cautious, yet comfortable. Scared yet fearless. Weak but gave a feeling of power that pulsed out of his body. An interesting child now that he thought about it. If only he could see how this kid could fight...

"Shut up!" yelled a girl's voice.

"I was the one that said we'd be fine if we did not ask for directions. See where asking got us! To a crazy land dwellers home without any idea of where he is!" yelled a young boy's voice. Older than the child in front of him no doubt. But immature. Dos hated immaturity. The black haired child with the white star perked his head up. His eyes sparked with life.

"Fish stick says what!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Silence filled the air. Then the quick pace of footsteps coming down the hall. From the sound of it, three people. One with light footsteps, one with slightly heavier, and the last he was sure could only be Six's current student Rex. He looked to the door with his cane in hand ready to electrocute whoever was coming through. In ran in an angry looking Evo. A fishy human. A disgusting child.

"Are you mad Zak?" the Evo yelled at the raven haired child with the white star. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Ulraj, you're a walking talking prin… fish," he said quickly. The Evo cocked a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Still _Zakarias,_" he said mockingly, "I believe I am the higher up here."

The younger human male cringed at the name, "Shut up."

"Ulraj," complained a female voice. She walked over to the Evo and proceeded to hit him outside the head.

"Why you…," he began starting to get angry.

"Hey Wadi," Sept's nephew said calmly, waiting for her to realize she was in a room with others so she could get the Evo to be quiet for a minute.

Dos could hear Six's student coming into the room who looked rather annoyed.

"Got the pizza?" asked the pale teen in the back.

Zak

"Komodo!" he yelled at him slightly annoyed.

"Zak?" Wadi said finally noticing he was here and able to get Ulraj to be quiet.

"Wadi," growled Ulraj who didn't like that he was being ignored.

"Yes and that's the numbers two through six and Uncle Doyle," Komodo said, "Can we end this name game and eat?"

Everyone stared at the lanky green haired teen. He was leaning on the wall tapping his arm in annoyance.

"Weren't those destroyed by those ships that were following us?" asked Wadi politely looking over at Rex. He nodded with a disappointed look on his face. Zak's stomach moaned in disappointment. He looked up at Rex.

"Uh… sorry," he said. Rex gave a smile walking over to him. Komodo looked mad.

"Well I don't think three pizzas could cover everyone here. Komodo's a big eater and a hoarder," Komodo glared as Zak said that. Zak just gave an impish grin, "If you guys let me we have a kitchen I could make something."

Komodo nodded his head. Wadi looked a little unsure as did Ulraj. Though Rex and Six knew he could cook. As did Komodo and the smirking Uncle Doyle. The numbers gave him a glare.

"We must be going Sept. You see your… nephew is fine," said Dos with a disgusted look. He gave Doyle a look that clearly stated or else. Doyle sighed and ruffled Zak's hair.

"I'll be back later miniman. Keep him safe lizard lips," he said leaving with Dos, Trey and Five. IV looked at Zak. And then to Six. He followed after the others.

Doyle

"Sep- Blackwell. I need to talk to you," IV said appearing next to him. Doyle looked at the mummy man carefully. He had worked with some pretty strange and shady people. And fought even stranger and shadier people.

"What?" he said calmly. People didn't bother him as much. And he was a lot calmer after seeing Zak was okay, even if he was under their Six. He was a strong kid. And it looked like he hadn't been shirking any of the training he had before he had to leave. But he wondered what happened to Komodo. And where Gorilla Cat and Jurassic were. He heard IV say something but didn't register what he said. Something about Zak? He looks at IV. No emotion is on this man's face. He hated that about this group. Why was the idiot the only one who smiled sincerely? The old man had a demonic smirk and no one else really smiled. Something he liked about having Zak around. He was a smiler.

"So?" IV said catching Doyle's attention.

"So what?"

"You don't care?" asked IV. Doyle cocked an eyebrow. IV looked off deep in thought. Something that Doyle shrugged off.

**So here is how everything was scored.**

**One of the most dangerous people on earth decide to train Zak I**

**Zak has a vision of the end of the world III**

**Black Knight shows up II**

**Doc and Drew meet Fiskerton and Zon I**

**Doyle tries to take Zak from Anti Providence I**

**Caesar shows up**

**Naga time! I**

**Rex shows up with Ulraj and Wadi. IIIIIIIIII**

**Well now we know what's popular. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

After Dos, Trey, IV, Five and even regrettably Doyle left, Zak had taken Six, Komodo, Ulraj, Wadi and Rex to the kitchen.Zak pulled out meat from the fridge and a few carrots.

"You guys can eat some carrots while I cook. Komodo… don't try and eat the Evos," Zak said disgustedly. Rex gave him a look and Komodo shrugged.

"Food's food," he said beginning to eat the carrots. Ulraj looked over the food distastefully.

"It's the color of clownfish," he commented eyeing the vegetable. Zak gave him a look.

"Some veggies are orange dude. It's normal."

Ulraj looked at Rex and Zak.

"It's the color of your clothes," he said. Rex snickered, "You think this is funny?"

"I think you're funny. Even for an Evo you are pretty weird."

Ulraj's nose flared. Anger sparked in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ulraj said with as much fire as his eyes showed. Zak rolled his eyes.

"Ulraj, I'll explain later," he said as he began cooking. Zak could feel the tension in the room escalate. Ulraj and Wadi on one side, Rex and Six on the other while Komodo was munching on carrots though craving meat in almost a blood lust.

Providence

Zon sat in her hand made nest nervously. Her eyes not the glowing white of the others but not her huge round ones she had before. She looked around for Komodo. Shortly after Providence was infiltrated he disappeared. She and Fiskerton were sporting matching collars but Komodo was nowhere to be found. He was normally the one to make an awkward appearance but he did not have this much patience.

"Fiskerton?" she asked quietly as the artificial lights grew dimmer to match a night sky.

"Hm?" he asked drowsily below her in a hammock. He seemed different too. More calm and serene. But more lacking too. Like he was losing himself in the utopia of peace they were living in. Even she wondered what was going on. Her recollection of the past growing hazier each day. She could barely grasp onto two fleeting words from her mind. Saturday, and Zak. The words mingled with the color orange. And it separated black and white. She honestly didn't know.

"Do you know where Komodo is?" she asked. She heard Fiskerton shift below.

"No. I don't."

"Still having nightmares?" she asked.

"Yeah. Same one."

"The Evo with the many snake heads?" she asked. Fiskerton had dreams of the world ending. Morbid if you asked her but he always seemed more curious than afraid. With the collar on, he was like Mr. Salazar. But she for some reason thought he acted differently with it off. Why would that be the case? She slipped the hair in front of her face behind her ear.

"Yeah," he said, "I hear screams now."

"Screams?" she inquired softly. There was no way he'd tell Mr. Salazar, Knight, or anyone else.

"A child. He's crying. I can hear him. He's hurt. I keep trying to save him. I never find him," he said explaining the part of the dream.

"You should tell Mr. Salazar. He might be able to help," she said.

"I don't know. Maybe. It is getting rather difficult to sleep."

"Fisk…," she said in a scolding tone. He sighed.

"Look, I think it's something to do with our fading memories. I don't know if I want it gone yet. Not if it can tell us who we are."

"I am Zon and you are Fiskerton. And our scaly friend Komodo is running around no doubt causing trouble," she said simply.

"That's not what I mean. Zon, don't you ever get the feeling we should be doing something but we're not?" he asked. Zon paused.

"Is this one of those meaning of life things?" she asked.

"Forget it," Fiskerton grumbled. Zon looked at the firefly like Evos flying around. She closed her eyes hoping for a peaceful sleep for all.

Fiskerton

Fisk fell into the cool pools of unconsciousness. They weren't icy cold but they were colder than he liked. He looked around at his surroundings that consisted of his mind. He knew he wasn't awake. But that didn't make it feel any less real. The cool water. The snakes hissing. All blurring into a slush like mixture of noise only to be pierced by a young boy's cry in terror. He took off running. It was fruitless of his to stop. The scream made his stomach churn. He needed to stop it and the dream once and for all. Snakes hissed in the corner of his vision. The ground was a bright glowing orange and the sky was an equally bright orange. He felt bile build up in his throat.

Perhaps seeing Salazar wouldn't be so bad…

"Fisk?" he heard a voice said. He stopped running. He saw a child. Black hair. Orange clothes. He was throwing rocks from the ground off of something. He walked over and put his hand on the kid. Well, he tried. His hand went right through him. And he kept tossing rocks looking for something. Or someone. He saw fur under the rubble.

"No Fisk…no," the child cried hysterically. Fiskerton looked over to see what the boy was seeing. Under the rubble was… it was him. A more animalistic form but it was him. His head throbbed.

"You… you promised… you… you're not supposed to leave me…," the child choked. Fiskerton moved next to the child who had buried his face into his hands. White hair seemed to pour out of his forehead onto his hands. Fiskerton felt hollow. This was different.

"Why'd they have to take you… why did you leave me alone?" the child asked. He dropped his hands at his side. The child had no face. Fiskerton jumped back. The orange light emanated from his body in waves. A dark presence was making itself known.

"Humanity," the body of the child said its voice now darker; fuller and older, "It's their fault. They will pay."

Human screams roared around Fiskerton. The horror growing. He stood frozen as the faceless child faced him.

"Death to humanity," laughed the body. Fiskerton woke up howling in fear.

**Wow. Things are strange at Providence. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Fisk looked around the petting zoo. He couldn't sleep now. Not with what was going on. The nightmare was much worse than any other. He could feel his body shake. He felt choked. Was it the collar? No, Caesar wouldn't have that tight. But it felt uncomfortable. It felt foreign and wrong.

_You're not a pet Fisk. You're my brother. _

He looked around for the voice. It was the same as the one in his dream. But this one wasn't sad or angry. It was calmer and more knowledgeable. It was soothing. He wanted to hear it again. It called him a brother. Was he a brother? He couldn't remember. Everything was so foggy. Nothing was as clear as it should've been. The orange. Orange was a color that left him with mixed emotions. They were his eyes. They were comforting. But they were also the nightmare. A beast. They were evil. But translucent tears that came from the color itself. What was it called?

_Zak_.

He looked around. Again with the voice. It was oddly familiar. A soft and bubbly laughter filled his ears. A child's laughter. But there were no children here. The last childlike person here he never met. Caesar's brother. But this person sounded way younger. Maybe less than twelve. It seemed distant. Like a foggy memory. One that had long since been forgot and buried deep into his mind. But one that barely held on. He closed his eyes and focused on the laughter. But nothing came up.

"_Watch me Fisk! I'm going to nail it this time!_"

_Standing before him was the child in his dream. Though void of an actual face, he could see a smile form. Trying so hard to be seen. He was real._

Fisk opened his eyes. He would find that kid, and when he did he would not let him slip out of his grasp again. Whoever he was… he was more than Caesar and the whole Providence organization was worth. He would not let him go again.

"Fisk?"

He jerked his head to look at Zon.

"Zon, I had the most amazing thing happen," he said excitedly.

"What?" she turned over.

"I remembered something. A kid. From my past," he said. She gave him a look.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I could feel him. He's real. I heard his voice. I saw his body. The face was a bit blurry but I know I know him Zon. I think Komodo did too."

"Komodo? Why would he know some kid in your dreams?"

Fisk was about to answer when two Providence grunts showed up. They pulled out a button and pressed it. Instantly their eyes turned white. They fell silent. There was nothing they could do. They followed the agents with no control. Slowly lumbering after them.

-.-

Zak pulled a roast chicken from the oven. He placed it next to some sausages and assortment of vegetables when he felt a pang in his gut. Gathered around the table were Komodo, Rex, Six, Wadi and Ulraj. But that wasn't why he hurt. It felt like something was affecting him elsewhere. _Fisk, Zon, please be okay._

"Everyone eat up," he said with a wavering voice. Komodo gave him a look. He silently motioned to Zak.

_Zak. What's going on?_

Zak gave him a crazed look.

_Nothing._

Komodo rolled his eyes and looked back at the food in front of him. He barely contained his drool.

"Looks good Zak," he said. Ulraj crinkled his fish nose.

"This… this is most strange," he said eyeing the food.

"Just eat it," Komodo said shoving some hot chicken in his mouth.

"HOT!"

"Does your family always act like that?" Rex asked Zak. Zak looked at him.

"Hey, family is like fudge. Mostly sweet with a few nuts. I have my share of nuts. I'm sure you do to," he said with a smile. Rex laughed. Caesar was nutty alright. Six gave the group of young teens a look. Each seemed different. It was strange already with Zak and Rex. Now with some girl, a fish, and a lizard teen sitting at a table.

Not something he thought would ever be possible.

-.-

Abbey smiled down at the two cryptids beneath her.

"You two. Both of you need to find your _little_ brother," she said to the beings below her. Both nodded their heads.

"Zak Saturday must be brought back alive. No matter what. Find and secure him," she smiled. They nodded again before leaving. She was pleased with how things were looking. With Komodo gone they were able to track the location of Zak. The young and priceless king of the cryptids. The question was, to sell? Or to keep? He was as good as a master nanite. After looking over the footage of Komodo, it was without a doubt he could turn off active nanites rather than take them. Probably because of Kur. The main creature of control. And with Argost dead there was nothing to worry about there. Ah the possibilities. And to think, a thirteen year old was worth this. Not that anyone else needed to know. He was a nobody otherwise.

-.-

"So why are you two here?" Zak asked looking at his two newly arrived friends.

"You were crying over the phone," Wadi stated simply which gave Zak a look from Rex, Six and Komodo, "And we wanted to see you about something."

"Something? What kind of something?" he asked quickly to get off the subject he was crying.

"Well… you remember the blue tiger? The one that brought you bad luck?" she asked. Zak grimaced but nodded, "Well, somehow or another, a stranger came and tried to take it. But only ended up changing her."

"Her? Changing? For one, I thought that tiger was a boy," Zak began, "And how?"

"I don't know. The man mentioned something about a nanny. But it was a machine," Wadi tried to explain.

"A nanite," Rex said clearly, "What about it?"

"Well, whatever it is, it turned her into… well she's more human now. Like Komodo," she said gesturing to the green haired teen eating almost everything in sight with Ulraj watching in disgust and fascination, "We were hoping you could turn her back to normal."

"I could try," Rex said with confidence.

"If you can cure a tiger, then can you cure him?" Ulraj asked pointing at Komodo with disgust.

"Said the fish boy who eats eels," he laughed.

"You eat eels too!"

"Got me there."

"I could try," Rex said placing a hand on Komodo. A geographic mark appeared on Komodo's skin but does nothing.

"Well that was weird."

"Sorry I can't cure you," he said.

"Yeah… But pineapple breath might be able to," he grunted, "Man I do not want to go back there. It sucks. But we need to get Zon and Fisk out of there. _Kur_ knows what they're doing in there."

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Fiskerton looked down below with Zon at the location of their target. They then looked at each other. Their mission was simple. But it begged a question neither of them wanted to voice. Were they related? Black Knight had said to retrieve _their _little brother. So they were related. Or at least through him. It could be that he was their half brother and that they were not related to each other themselves.

"Now," a voice of a black pawn had said. They leapt out of the ship. Zon used the air to lower herself quietly, while Fisk was more nimble and landed with cat-like grace.

"He's in here," Fisk said softly. He touched his collar, "They don't have signal here."

"So it seems. Doesn't help with the lack of memories though," Zon responded as they approached a window.

"Knight promised that she would help us remember if we bring him back safely."

"Do we even know what he looks like?" Zon asked. Fisk froze. Then proceeded to open the window.

"I do," he said ominously. Zon shivered a bit as they entered the compound undetected.

-.-

"Caesar? What are you doing here?" asked Drew as the Latino scientist entered her's and her husband's lab area.

"I'm curious about something that you might be able to answer," he said simply.

"And that is…?" Solomon asked.

"You mentioned something about a 'Honey Island' project. And that it could help understand the nanites. Why aren't there any notes from it?"

"The information is too dangerous. I destroyed it back then for safety reasons."

"You destroyed the research! But it could've helped us!" Caesar bellowed. Solomon looked at Caesar.

"Helped us now. Hurt us then."

Caesar gave him a quizzical look. He didn't understand.

"It could have changed our boys forever," said Solomon.

-.-

Zak smiled as Ulraj and Wadi were taken by Six to a 'guest room'. Zak stood with Komodo (who insisted on staying with Zak) and Rex who was taking him to stay in a mobile home where he slept.

"God," Komodo said inhaling the aroma of the vehicle, "Smells like pizza in here."

"Yeah. I eat out a lot," Rex said. Zak looked at Komodo and shrugged his shoulders.

"He does. Holiday's surprised he's not fat," Zak said with a devilish smirk. Rex put him in a head lock.

"That's not very nice," he said with Zak squirming. Komodo gave an evil grin. Tormenting Zak. Another fun filled day. Though it was probably getting dark now. And the lights in the garage were flickering in a somewhat ominous way.

"Your electricity is crappy," Komodo said. Rex let Zak go and sighed.

"Not paid for by the government anymore. Things get expensive. We've got to go cheap on some things."

"Right," Komodo said with light sarcasm, "Question. Where can I go to take a wiz?"

Zak and Rex looked at Komodo with wide eyes. Then each other to see if the other had heard that too, and then back at Komodo. Zak snorted trying to hold back his laughter.

"Couldn't you just say where's the bathroom?" asked Zak. Komodo cocked an eyebrow.

"No. I have to take a wiz," he said. Zak laughed and Rex shook his head.

"Follow me," said Rex walking out of the room.

"How far is it?"

"Not too far. But it's not here," said Rex.

"Well let's go," said Komodo irritably, "I haven't peed since I got on that hunk of junk that brought me here."

"Gross," said Zak. Komodo shrugged his shoulders and walked behind Rex. Zak looked around the RV curiously. It wasn't anything much. There was a journal. A few cassette tapes. A TV that looked limited to the Spanish soaps Rex talked about so much. A small and cozy little vehicle inside a giant dam. Well, he had a room about this size in a giant airship so this wasn't too strange.

He sat on the bed. The lower one. He wondered what was going to happen now. Komodo was back. Now he just needed to get Fisk and Zon back. And hopefully turn them back to normal before their mom and dad came home. Heck, _he_ needed to get home before they did. He could see his mom going on a motherly tangent on how he's not supposed to go off with doctors, marshmallow men, green suited assassins, super powered teens and talking monkeys. Oh yes what fun!

-.-

Komodo looked around as they entered a hallway. Something felt odd. Something _smelt_ odd. Like cat fur. He crinkled his nose. Stupid monkey. They had a monkey right?

-.-

Bobo walked around the inside of the dam base trying to avoid whatever was going on on the lower level. He never really paid attention to Zak. He was there. Neither of them really talked. It was like he saw someone else. It always ended badly. But now. He felt (and he blamed his animal instincts) that something was going to happen. And Zak was going to be a part of that something. And it was going to be a pain.

-.-

"Target in sight," said Fisk looking into an RV from a higher level in the garage. Zon looked down. There was someone in there alright. Someone who was younger than them. He was sitting on a bed looking around.

"Time to retrieve," said Zon. They both made their way to the RV.

**I updated. Please Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Zak felt a chill go down his spine. Something was wrong. He stood up inside the trailer. Nothing was too different. But he could feel something was out of the ordinary. He sighed when he began to really notice something was up. Wet fur. He knew that smell to well from when Fiskerton had baths.

Silence. Then the sound of door hinges snapping and the crashing of a metal door onto metal walls. Zak snapped his head to wear the door used to be. He readied himself to fight. A body entered wearing black. Only its face could really be seen. It almost looked like Fiskerton. He was hairy enough to be… oh no.

"Fisk?" he squeaked taking a step back. Orange eyes stared at Zak. A hand reached out trying to grab him. Flight over fight instinct made Zak jump away from the hand and tumble out under Fiskerton's legs to the outside of the RV. He looked back at the lemurianized human carefully.

"Fisk? I don't want to hurt you," he said pulling out the claw. He was surprised that Tsul had allowed him to keep it. With what he said. With who he was. He blinked and decided that now was as good as any other time to use his gift. Fisk was acting off. He felt familiar power flow to his eyes.

He hated it. But he saw the reaction immediately as Fiskerton grabbed his head in pain. Crying out horribly. Zak hated hearing it. He stopped it to ease the pain. Unfortunately that's when he fell. Someone from behind had knocked him out.

"Black Knight is waiting," said the green haired woman in Black.

"I know Zon," said Fiskerton standing up. He picked Zak up effortlessly. They were about to leave when Rex and Komodo reentered the garage.

Komodo stared at the three.

"Fiskerton? Zon? What the hell is going on?" he growled seeing Zak lie limp in his "elder brother's" arms.

"You," said Zon void of emotion. Komodo cringed at the lack of emotion in her voice. What had Abbey done to her? He then noticed that Rex had run up to attack them. He shook his head. He needed to make sure Zak was safe and that Fiskerton and Zon did not escape.

"Drop him," he heard Rex say. Komodo disappeared and made his way over to Zon. It looked like Rex could restrain him. Komodo moved silently. He saw Rex generate large mechanical hands and try to grab Zak. He grimaced as he saw them smack down on the concrete. He made a mental note not to get on his bad side. Refocusing his attention he tackled Zon to the ground. She squawked loudly and fought against the unseen force. He wasn't able to knock her out like he had planned. He hoped Rex would be fine dealing with Fiskerton. He seemed fairly capable. He felt Zon knee him in his gut. His form flickered, reappearing as pain filled his stomach. He jumped off her to avoid another blow. She jumped up quickly and threw a cold and unfeeling glare. Komodo slitted his eyes. He crouched down to lower his center of gravity.

Her frown deepened.

"This does not involve you," she said cold as ice. Komodo growled. He tackled Zon to the ground successfully pinning her to the ground. He raised his hand quickly and slashed at her neck. He heard the sound of scraping metal. She was wearing a collar. Abbey's smirk flashed through his mind. He snarled as he slashed at the metal once more. He attacked it ruthlessly surprising the controlled Zon. Once it had finally broken fear filled her eyes.

"Komodo?"

"Yeah. It's me Zon," he said calmly getting off of her she sat up and rubbed her temples. Bits of metal from the collar littered the floor. She smiled softly at him. He smiled back.

"Ugh," groaned Rex. Komodo looked over. He saw Rex lying on the ground. No Fiskerton. He scowled and made his way over to the teen. He picked him up by his collar.

"Where's Zak?" he questioned. Rex looked at him with a face that contained disappointment.

"He got away," was all he said. Komodo loosened his grip. He was with Fiskerton. He knew he wasn't mad. He could tell with the way he felt. Fiskerton was a strong Lemurian. And he would not do anything to harm Zak. Hopefully that would stay where Abbey had obviously changed him.

"Abbey has him," he heard Zon whisper. Rex looked at him with perplexed eyes.

"Who's Abbey?" he questioned. Komodo groaned.

"Well, you know her as Black Knight."

-.-

Abbey smiled as the Saturday's fuzzy creature walked in restraining the young Saturday. He squirmed violently in his grasp.

"FISK! Let me go!" he cried out. Abbey gazed over him. He was still the same brat she remembered. But he had slight changes. He was wearing Rex's old clothes. The style being the same just the size being different. His white bangs were still long and wild and still resembled a star. He was a little taller though. And it looked like he had been fighting more.

"Zak. It's good to see you again," she said. Zak looked up and noticed her. It took him a moment but soon his eyes were filled with anger.

"Abbey! What are you doing here? What's going on?" he yelled still fighting the furry creature. She smiled sadistically as she made her way towards Zak. He tightened his muscles.

"That is for me to know, and you to never truly know," she said, "Pawns, go get me a collar."

Zak's eyes widened. He squirmed even more out of fear. He didn't want to know what she meant by collar. But he could almost guarantee that it was not a good thing. He needed to get out. He felt the fear build in his body. Almost like a pulse.

Caesar

He jumped as the EVOs all raised their heads. All alert to some unseen force. All containing the familiar orange he had seen before. He stood in awe while the other scientists that were with him froze. The Saturdays.

"You don't think…?" he heard Drew Saturday say.

"He's not here. He couldn't have," Solomon said as the ground began to shake. The EVOs causing mayhem in the petting zoo. Ramming the doors as if told they needed to escape. As if something was calling them. Like a rope.

Abbey

She jumped back as the fuzzy creature's eyes turned a bright orange. It released Zak causing him to stumble to the ground. He looked up at him.

"Why is Fisk wearing a collar?" he almost whispered.

**Happy early birthday Luckyreader2000! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell is going on?" Ulraj said once he and Wadi had gotten into room where Zak was staying. Komodo smiled in amusement for a second. Zak had really rubbed off on the fishy guy.

"Well…," Komodo began, "In short Zak got kidnapped and Zon is now free."

Wadi bit her lip. Ulraj crossed his arms.

"That… Zak is gone? With what's going on? This is a disaster!" he cried out, "Zak's missing _again_."

Rex sighed. Now he knew where Zak got his attitude from. Or did Zak give it to him?

"Yeah. But we know where to find him."

"That's fine and all but I want to help," he said confusing everyone except Wadi.

"He snuck away from his duties and just last night sent a signal for the guard to come and get him."

"The council's mad enough that I left. There is _no_ way they are going to let me help Zak."

"I think we've got a bit of time," said Rex. How close could this "guard" be?

"Not really. We're really close to the water so it shouldn't take all that long."

"What does water have to do with anything?" he asked.

"You're talking to the fish stick king," Komodo said coolly, "You really didn't think about that did you robot boy?"

"King?" he asked. Komodo gave a wicked smile. Zon face palmed.

"Ulraj is a king. He inherited the thrown not too long ago. He is the sole ruler of Kumari Kandem," she explained. Rex now looked utterly confused.

"People call it Atlantis," Komodo growled. How dense could this guy be? He was living with Zak for Kur's sake.

"Yeah, and my name is Elliot," Rex said sarcastically.

"Suits you," Komodo smirked. Rex glared at Komodo. Both the boys were inwardly wondering how Zak was able to put up with the other. Rex was going to say something when Komodo's eyes began to glow. He stared off into space behind Rex. Zon soon followed looking in the same direction. Her eyes mirroring the orange in the pale teen's.

…

Zak grabbed his head. Raw energy pulsed off of his body in uncontrollable waves. He cried out in pain. Fiskerton's eyes turned into the tainted orange and grabbed a black pawn that was going to restrain Zak. He promptly ripped the head off the robot and then made his way to the obviously frightened Zak. Zak didn't notice. The power was ripping too violently in his body. How long had it been since he had been this scared. This much power pulsing out of him?

…

Caesar tried to keep the cryptids under control. But it seemed as though someone else was in control of the collars. They were all working to break down one door. All their energy in one spot. Orange light shimmering in the air. Like with the lizard-boy cryptid.

The soldiers of Providence were trying to keep the cryptids back. Though the Saturday scientists looked a bit worried. Almost as if they had seen something like this before…

"Doctors Saturday," he said getting their attention, "Have you seen anything like this?"

"Now's not the time Caesar. We need to get out of here," said Solomon Saturday.

"We need to calm the cryptids down," said Caesar, "They could damage so much of the equipment."

"Caesar," said Drew grabbing his shoulders making him look at her, "That's the least of our worries."

"Why is that? We need the research," he said. Drew pushed him aside and pulled out a sword. He raised a brow questioningly. Where did she carry a sword?

Though that went out the window as a beast he never had seen in the petting zoo before attacked her. She pushed it back making it mad. Its eyes were normal for a second before they were covered in the orange light. It turned and joined the other cryptids at the door. Many of which seemed to be changing. Into animals, some into very confused people, but a small group were creatures. Not animal, not human, perhaps just more advanced (or maybe primitive) cryptids. All of those that were not human or animal attacked the door with even more power. More hatred. Collars that were on them sliding off or breaking because they didn't fit. One of which looked more human. Though it was a bit, fishy. Slight orange over the eyes, it walked up to Caesar and the Saturdays.

"Our king," he said somberly, "misses you. He is being held hostage."

"Ulraj?" Solomon asked suspiciously. The fish being shook his head.

"Kur."

…

Zak struggled violently as the powers overwhelmed him. Orange. So much orange. And red tinted the rim of his vision. He was angry at Abbey, scared of his powers, confused as to what was going on. And he was practically feeling a hangover of untouched power build up.

Lashing out, bits of the robotic people were thrown around the room.

"Why?" he heard himself whisper. Wasn't before enough? Why was it never enough?

…

"Little King. Little brother," said Komodo softly. Ulraj grabbed his head.

"This is bad. Very bad," he said. His eyes sporting a lighter tint than either Zon or Komodo.

**I am tired. One week at 4-H camp, one week of fair prep this week and next week I'll be in DC. Ugh!**


	21. Chapter 21

"This way," Komodo grunted. Rex looked at Komodo like he grew another head before he and Zon ran down toward the "garage". Ulraj frowned. He put his hand to his head wincing in pain.

"Zak seems rather… frightened. And far at the moment," Ulraj declared weakly and with worry. The light in his eyes still prominent, "We need to go. Now."

"Hold up," Rex demanded as he and Wadi were going to follow both Komodo and Zon, "What's going on here? What's happening?"

Ulraj looked at Rex as though remembering he was there.

"The war against humanity."

-.-

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Zak cried out in pain as the voices of Cryptids howled, moaned, cried and echoed in his head. He fell to his knees overwhelmed by the power fleeting from him. He couldn't even hear the ripping of Cybernetic limbs being thrown about the room in an almost festive manner by his brother. The eerie orange glow all the more haunting to his vision.

Abbey frowned as she herself made her way down towards Zak.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," she growled rather irritated. She made her way to the writhing boy easily given that he wasn't too focused and the Lemurian… well, it was only focused on the machines. He'd be back under her control soon enough. She grabbed Zak by his shoulder holding him for the most part still, as she moved to put the collar around his neck.

-.-

Rex decided that given this world blessed with Evos, talking fish boys, crazed relatives you can't trust, and stoic argo-ninja nannies, to go with the flow. So he followed the fish boy and the girl to the garage where it looked like the _Lizard_ boy was trying to hi-jack Holiday's vehicle. Growling when he couldn't get it to go.

"Let me," Rex said with confidence as he walked up to the machine. He stepped inside and turned the vehicle on. Komodo grunted in approval, the orange light dying in his eyes slightly.

"Zak needs help," he said pushing Rex in the driver's seat, "Get moving."

Rex rolled his eyes but proceeded to move the armored vehicle towards Providence.

Unaware that the orange light in the eyes of Zon, Ulraj and Komodo had completely died down. A new fire kindled in their eyes. One that would scare anyone in their right mind.

-.-

"Well now this isn't so bad is it?" Abbey asked cruelly. Dull eyed and weary, Zak shook his head. His eyelids heavy and the pain in his head was now just a weak throbbing. His neck feeling slightly cold and constricted with the new chrome colored accessory around his neck. A small red light breaking into the darkness of the room.

"You," she said pointing at Fiskerton, "Take him to the strongest cell we have. I don't want anyone finding out about him."

Fiskerton merely bowed, his eyes back to a dull and lifeless state. He grabbed Zak and led him out of the room. Abbey smiled darkly. Everything was falling into place, more or less. She had a key piece though. She had Zak Saturday. The reincarnation of Kur.

She savored the power that she knew she had acquired in this victory. Now she would be able to obtain all the information from the Secret Scientists, she could get anything she truly wanted. Even the world. And no one would even _think_ of trying to stop her. With Zak, she had the Saturday family in her control. And even if they died, she still had her pawns.

Meh, she would do as she pleased.

-.-

Ceasar was shocked when the Evos fell to the ground, or _cryptids_, as the Saturday Scientists had called them. Drew ran up the Fish like one and checked its vitals. It opened its eyes and looked at her.

"Kur lives. Your son… Your son is his vessel," it said softly. Drew bit her lip and lower the _cryptid's_ head to the ground.

"Ceasar, we need to request a leave."

"Por que?" asked Ceasar who was checking the collars to see what had happened.

"We need to check up on our boys," said Solomon.

"That is fine with me," he said rather uninterested as he began looking at the collar carefully noy seeing anything that would make it malfunction.

**Writer's Block. Sucks. Sorry.**


End file.
